Navidad: Tiempo de Amor y Milagros
by Cherrie SA
Summary: un terrible accidente acaba con la felicidad de Darien, Serena su esposa ha muerto junto con el bebe que esperaban, pero en esta época navideña conoce a Usagi una joven sin memoria que le recordará que la magia de la Navidad puede llevar a cabo Milagros.
1. Recuerdos

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 1. Recuerdos del pasado**

Un hombre alto de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de color azul profundo se encontraba mirando a través de los cristales de su oficina la ciudad iluminada, era época de navidad, nevaba, una nostalgia invadió su corazón, hacía más de cinco años que todos sus sueños habían sido destruidos por aquel terrible accidente

**Flash Back**

Una pareja estaba viajando en su carro era de noche, el pelinegro era muy cuidadoso en el andar, de vez en cuando la veía con tiernas miradas de amor, las cuales eran correspondidas con la rubia que lo acompañaba

- Te amo Serena, desde que llegaste a mi vida la iluminaste – le decía mientras le agarraba la mano para besarla

- Igual te amo Darién, y a decir verdad jamás pensé que te fijarás en mí – dijo toda roja – siempre me andabas molestando

- Es que era la única manera que conocía para llamar tu atención – le sonríe coquetamente

- Vaya manera de llamar la atención – expresa con un enfado fingido – Sólo me hubieses dicho que querías ser mi amigo, con eso bastaba

- Pero mi amor, yo quería ser algo más que un amigo desde el momento que te conocí, fue amor a primera vista –

- Igual me pasó contigo, y ahora estamos juntos esperando a nuestro primer bebé – dijo la chica mientras se acariciaba el vientre con la mano que tenía libre

En ese momento un conductor se les atraviesa, Darién era un experto conductor y trató de evadir el carro que se les venía encima, sin embargo los frenos no funcionan – Serena mi amor sujétate, los frenos no funcionan – sin embargo por más intentos que hizo no pudo librar al otro carro, tal parecía que venía directo a ellos, de pronto todo se obscureció y no supo más

**Fin del Flash Back **

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla, se oye la puerta abrir para dar paso a una bella mujer de cabellos rubios oscuros, casi castaños, delgada de buena figura, ojos castaños llamada Yllen

- Darién otra vez recordando – le dice mientras se acerca

- Lo siento Yllen, pero estas fechas me ponen nostálgico ya van son cinco años del accidente, cinco navidades sin ella y sin nuestro bebé

- Lo sé, yo estuve contigo, te acompañé, pero debes superarlo Serena y el bebé están muertos, debes seguir hacia adelante

- No puedo, ni yo mismo sé cómo me mantengo con vida, ella era todo para mí

- Puede parecer cruel Darién, pero tengo que recordarte que ella está muerta, debes volver a enamorarte, rehacer tu vida

- Lo siento, pero jamás podré amar a alguien con la misma intensidad que la amé a ella, mi corazón se murió junto con ella, Yllen no quiero seguir discutiendo, nos vemos mañana – y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo el pelinegro se marchó, ella quedó en despacho y vio una foto de Darién y Serena en el escritorio de este

- Te venceré Serena, Darién, tiene que ser mío, por eso te quité de en medio, te destruí a ti, ahora tengo que destruir tu recuerdo

Darién por su parte salió del edificio donde estaba su oficina y empezó a caminar con dirección a su apartamento, en las calles se sentía el bullicio de las fiestas decembrinas, todo era alegría pero su corazón estaba vacío, entró como de costumbre al Crown donde se encontraba su amigo Andrew

- Darién ¿Qué sorpresa? Ya tiene un mes que no te paras por aquí, hasta pensé que…

- ¿Qué estaba rehaciendo mi vida? No Andrew mi vida era Serena y ahora ella no está

- lo sé, aunque la verdad fue muy extraño enterarnos que ella había muerto, todo fue tan rápido

**Flash Back**

Andrew y su esposa Reika estaban terminando de desayunar y empezaban a leer el periódico, lo hacían antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos, él era el dueño de la cadena comercial de los Cafés Crown, ella era la responsable del área de Antropología del museo de la ciudad

- No puede ser – dice ella al ver el periódico, la noticia la sobresaltó de tal manera que tiró su taza de café

- ¿Qué pasa Reika? ¿Qué no puede ser?

- Serena, la esposa de Darién está muerta – le dijo a su esposo con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pero ella no puede articular palabras así que le pasa el periódico para que lo lea

- Pero aquí dice que murió hace tres días, tenemos que ir a ver a mi amigo – se para y trata de comunicarse con él, pero no tiene éxito, por lo que se comunica con su secretaria

- Yllen, me puedes informar donde se encuentra Darién – cuestiona

- Andrew, él está en el hospital inconsciente, hace tres días tuvo un terrible accidente donde murió su esposa – dice seriamente

- ¿él lo sabe? – pregunta angustiado el rubio

- no, desde que lo trajeron ha estado inconsciente, lamento no haberle informado lo de Serena, pero realmente los funerales se hicieron rápidamente, por eso puse esa nota en el periódico, porque supongo que te enteraste por ese medio

- Así es, pero al menos debiste habernos avisado –

- Lo siento, pero fue lo mejor

- lo mejor ¿Para quién? Serena se merecía que la despidiéramos cómo debe ser

- Lo sé Señor Furuhata pero no podía hacerme cargo del hospital ni de los servicios funerarios, mi jefe es el señor Chiba, no su esposa

- Gracias Yllen – dice Andrew furioso y le cuelga el teléfono

- ¿Era verdad? – pregunta Reika llorando

- Así es amor, Serena ha muerto, Darién está grave en el hospital, no sé que vaya a pasar cuando se enteré de la noticia

**Fin del Flash Back **

- Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hizo Yllen, pero parece ser que mi princesa quedó destrozada, no quería que nadie la viera como quedó, sino que la recordaran como era – dice tristemente Darién

- Tal vez Darién, pero Serena, o mejor dicho nosotros teníamos el derecho de poder despedirnos de ella

- En eso tienes razón, Yllen está arrepentida, pero cambiemos de tema

- Por supuesto amigo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- de nada en particular, sólo que no quiero hablar del accidente donde la perdí para siempre – dice el mientras tomaba el café que le habían servido y empezaron hablar de cosas triviales como el tiempo, la bolsa de valores

- Andrew ¿cómo está Reika?

- Feliz, ya pronto nacerá nuestro segundo bebé, espero que esta vez aceptes ser el padrino, ya que no aceptaste del pequeño Jeremy

- Lo pensaré Andy, sabes muy bien que con Jeremy estaba reciente el accidente – dice mientras una lágrima baja por sus ojos azules, rápidamente se la quita con el dorso de la mano

- Darién, lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar

- No te preocupes Andrew, este dolor jamás se irá, sólo si ella estuviera viva, aunque el que este viva sería un verdadero milagro – dice el pelinegro con una esperanza

- Darién, amigo es época de navidad los milagros existen, tal vez Serena no esté viva, pero puedes encontrar a alguien como ella

- Nadie será como ella – dicen tristemente Darién – Andrew me despido, saludas a Reika de mi parte

- Darién, ven a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, por favor, iremos a una villa cerca de aquí, Reika quiere enseñarle al pequeño Jeremy que la Navidad es un tiempo para compartir y dar esperanza a otros, quiere que pasemos parte de las fiestas navideñas en un orfanato, eso te puede distraer

- Lo pensaré Andrew, gracias por invitarme – el pelinegro se dirige a su apartamento, al llegar enciende la luz, va a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich, se sirve un vaso de leche y se dirige a la sala, enciende la televisión y pone un video, todos los días era la misma rutina desde que se murió su amada esposa, se empieza a reproducir el video, en este aparecían ellos dos, en un parque de diversiones

- Serena, sonríe a la cámara – dice Darién

- Hola – dice saludando – quiero mandar al hombre más guapo que he conocido, a Darién – dice la chica – pero olvídense de él, porque es mi futuro esposo, el padre de mis hijos – él se acerca y la besa – pues con una mujer tan bella tendremos hijos hermosos – en eso ella se pone seria

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Darién, amor ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiéramos tener hijo?

- Nunca he pensado en eso ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que pueda pasar, prométeme Darién que si no podemos tener hijos adoptaremos – le dice mientras lo mira con ojos muy tiernos

- Haré lo que tú digas mi amor, tú mandas en este corazón –

En ese momento Darién se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba ¿Será esta una señal? Andrew me habló de un orfanato y había olvidado esta plática con Serena, a lo mejor tengo que aceptar la proposición de Andrew, mañana le hablaré para avisarle

Lejos de ahí Yllen entraba en la casa con la que compartía con Lindsay

- ¿Qué pasa Yllen? Te vez enojada –

- No puedo creer que después de cinco años todavía la siga venerando

- ¿de quién hablas?

- De Darién, aún no olvida a la estúpida de Serena

- Que romántico, su amor es muy fuerte, nada ni nadie lo ha podido romper

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tú lo sabes mejor, nunca hablas del tema, pero siempre me pareció muy extraño la muerte de Serena, es decir, tú sabes que mi novio estudia criminalística y según él, el accidente no es para que ella hubiera muerto, a menos que el parto se adelantara y hubiera complicaciones

- Tú no estuviste ahí Lindsay

- Lo sé, pero desde que conociste a Darién, te obsesionaste con él, no te importo que estuviera comprometido y a punto de casarse

-No me recuerdes, pues realmente nunca ningún hombre se había resistido, sólo él, aun después de muerta su esposa

- eso amiga, es el verdadero amor y contra él nada puedes hacer

- ¿Amor Verdadero? Eso es pura basura, Darién será mío, ya lo verás

Continuará

* * *

Si soy yo de nuevo con esta historia, si tal vez les sorprenda pues mis historias son Serena y Darien siempre y esta no es la excepcion, aunque no lo parezca, pero en esta época navideña se me vino a la mente y se las subo, no creo terminarla pronto, pero si considero estas fechas ideales para subir mi nuevo fic, espero les guste

Cherrie SA


	2. Un deseo para Navidad

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 2. Un deseo para Navidad.**

En una hermosa campiña, ahora cubierta por el manto blanco de la nieve, se encontraba un orfanato llamado "La Estrella de la esperanza", en él un joven de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo en pleno día de primavera, estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo un libro

- Usagi, le habla la madre superiora – decía una pequeña novicia que venía entrando

- Gracias hermana Rose, voy enseguida – dicho esto se levanta para dirigirse a la oficina de la madre superiora, al llegar toca levemente – Pase – se escucha al otro lado de la puerta

- Me mando llamar hermana Sofía

- Por supuesto Usagi, siéntese – la rubia obedece

- Como sabrá necesito comunicarle la respuesta con respecto a su petición de unirse a nuestra orden, me temo que son malas noticias, al menos hasta que podamos encontrar respuestas de su pasado – la bella rubia no pudo sino suspirar, desde que pidió su ingreso sabía que ese era un impedimento, pero se sentía tan a gusto en ese lugar, desde que recordaba hacia cuatro años y medio, nunca se había sentido tan bien en ningún lugar

- Era de esperarse hermana, sin un pasado es difícil tener un futuro – expresó la joven con resignación

- Pero no se preocupe, al menos puede estar como ayudante, mientras se investiga su pasado, al menos el joven Kelvin se ha hecho cargo de ello, será difícil, pues desde que murió el doctor William parece que no se tiene por dónde empezar

- Así es hermana Sofía, no puedo creer que todo haya ocurrido tan rápido, ese día me mandó con ustedes para que pudiera empezar a trabajar en algo, cuando llegue su casa estaba destruida por el fuego de eso tiene un poco más de cuatro años, esa noche según él me iba a contar los aspectos de mi pasado, pero no pudo hacerlo

- Si, tal parece que cuando quiere averiguar algo de su pasado todo está en su contra – dice la hermana Sofía

- Lo sé, sino fuera por lo niños creo que me volvería loca, mis únicos recuerdos de mi pasado, son unas luces de un carro, unos ojos azules y un llanto de un bebé pero todo es tan confuso, luego despertar y no recordar nada, según el doctor William fueron casi seis meses que estuve en coma, pero parece que fue ayer cuando desperté

**Flash Back**

Una bella rubia estaba despertando después de pasar casi seis meses en estado de coma

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Dice la rubia - ¿Quién soy?

- Está en un hospital – dice el doctor William, un médico de amplias espaldas y cabello quebrado, se veía angustiado con la reacción de la chica - ¿No sabe quién es?

- No, no recuerdo nada, ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Es una lástima, nosotros hubiésemos querido que usted nos los dijera, la trajeron aquí hace seis meses, herida gravemente –

- ¿Seis meses? No recuerdo nada –

- No se preocupe, es normal que esto suceda, poco a poco usted irá recobrando la memoria

- Eso espero, porque es frustrante no saber quién es uno –

- No se preocupe, sólo hay que tener paciencia –

- gracias, doctor…

- William, William Shaine

- Gracias doctor Shaine, ahora quisiera dormir, estoy muy cansada –

El doctor sale de la habitación de la rubia y se dirige a su consultorio para realizar una llamada, apenas escucha que le contestan dice - Señorita Zepalga, ella ha despertado, no se preocupe ella ha perdido todos sus recuerdos

**Fin del Flash Back **

- El doctor nos comentó de su estado, y lo bien que le haría el que estuviera con los niños, por eso cuando la dieron de alta la mandó con nosotras

- Realmente el doctor se portó como un padre conmigo, me acogió pues no sé si tengo familiares aunque creo que no, porque nadie me ha buscado en todo este tiempo – dijo tristemente la rubia –

- Así es Usagi, el doctor le sugirió este nombre – le dijo la madre superiora y la chica asintió mientras respondía – Se apiadó de mí, ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo, me empezó a llamar Usagi

- De todas maneras Usagi, no pierda la fe, algún día sus recuerdos llegaran

- sólo espero que cuando lleguen no sea demasiado tarde

- No se desespere, Dios tiene sus tiempos

- Lo sé hermana,

- Usagi y ¿que hay con esa argolla de matrimonio que le entregaron cuando le dieron de alta?

- no sé si sea mía, pudo haber sido de mis padres, porque si soy casada, ¿Cómo es que mi esposo jamás me busco? Además las iniciales que hay en ella no me dicen nada

- ¿Iniciales?

- Así es, ST y DCh

- Aunque Usagi, no ha pensado en la posibilidad que, ¿tu esposo esté muerto?

- No lo sé, no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada – en ese momento suena la campanilla del almuerzo

- Seguiremos hablando más tarde Usagi, y no se preocupe, usted seguirá con nosotros, más adelante le daremos los hábitos que utilizan las personas internas que nos apoya

- gracias madre superiora – Ambas salieron al jardín donde se escuchaba el bullicio de los pequeños, en eso una niña de apenas cinco años, con cabellos rosa corre hacia ellas

- Usagi – al llegar junto a la rubia la abraza y ella corresponde al abrazo

- Rini, pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien pero extrañándote, me acaba de decir la hermana Rose que vivirás aquí en el orfanato para siempre

- Si Rini, viviré aquí

- Me alegro Usagi, porque eso será como si tú fueras mi mamá – Usagi sonríe sin embargo la madre superiora le dice a la pequeña – Rini, cariño, se que amas mucho a Usagi, sin embargo recuerda que en algún momento te pueden adoptar

- No Madre, no quiero que me adopten, yo quiero que Usagi sea mi mamá, aunque claro tendré que buscarme un papá, pero si no lo encuentro no importa, Usagi si aceptará ser mi mamá

- Rini, no insistas

- Madre superiora, por favor, no corte las ilusiones de la pequeña Rini, le aseguro que si pudiera la adoptaría, la quiero como si en verdad fuera mi hija, desde que llegue a apoyarlas esta pequeña robó mi corazón

**Flash Back**

Usagi y el Doctor William esperaban en la sala mientras una hermana avisaba a la hermana superiora de la presencia de ellos, en eso ve a una niña de apenas un año que estaba dando sus primeros pasos, mientras otra hermana la cuidaba, en eso en un descuido de la hermana la pequeña se cae y se pone a llorar, la rubia corre para auxiliar a la pequeña

- Ya pequeña, no llores – la abraza para cargarla, la niña al verla se calma y le dice – mamá – al escucharla el corazón de la rubia se llenó de alegría y le dice a la niña, me gustaría que realmente tú fueras mi pequeña, la empezó a consolar y momentos después la niña había olvidado la caída y se reía con la Usagi

En ese momento entra la madre superiora

- Buenos días – espero no haberlos hecho esperar

- No madre, además Usagi ha hecho progresos – en eso se da cuenta de que tiene abrazada a Rini, le hace señas a la hermana para que se lleve a la niña, pero esta llora cuando la intentan separar de Usagi

- No se preocupe, madre, la niña no me molesta, ¿puedo quedarme con ella al menso hasta que ella se duerma? – la madre superiora asiente y le dice a ambos – es raro, pues Rini no es muy sociable sobre todo con extraños – ambos se quedan sorprendidos

**Fin Del Flash Back **

- Lo sé Usagi, se ha dado un cariño muy especial entre ustedes, sino fuera porque me aseguraron que los padres de esta pequeña están muertos, hubiese pensado que son madre e hija, todavía recuerdo cuando la trajeron aquí estaba recién nacida

**Flash Back **

- Madre Superiora, la busca una joven, trae una niña en brazos – la hermana Sofía sale y se encuentra con una pelirroja, con gafas obscuras y una pañoleta

- Dígame, ¿en qué la puedo servir?

- Madre superiora, disculpe mi atrevimientos son la señorita Freedom, de trabajo social del hospital "Claro de Luna" me informaron de este orfanato, pues el de nuestra localidad está saturado, y vengo a entregar a esta niña, acaba de nacer pero su madre murió a darla a luz, ella era madre soltera y no hay nadie que pueda reclamarla

- ¿y el padre?

- Parece que murió antes de casarse con la madre de la pequeña, aquí están todos los papeles, puede revisarlo, todo está en orden – la madre Sofía revisa minuciosamente los papeles y no encuentra nada raro – Parece estar en orden – dijo la religiosa – sin embargo me parece extraño que todo sea tan rápido

- Así somos en el ese hospital

- el nombre del pequeña ¿Cuál será?

- no lo sé, póngale en que más le guste, con su permiso me retiro – la mujer se fue, al abordar su auto, se quita la peluca y deja caer su cabello rubio obscuro y pensaba – "ya me deshice del pequeño estorbo, la madre está en coma, creo que pronto morirá, ahora sólo me resta enamorarlo a él" –

En el orfanato, la madre observaba a la pequeña, en eso se da cuenta de que tiene una medalla en el pecho, era una estrella que tenía grabado en ella una luna cubriendo a la tierra, y una inscripción atrás que decía "para mi amada Serena, tuyo por siempre D." la madre revisa los papeles y se da cuenta que el nombre de la madre es Serena Tsukino" y se dirige a la pequeña para decirle suavemente como si fuera un arrullo – pequeña te llamaras Serena, cómo tu madre"

**Fin del Flash Back**

La rubia después de oír lo que le acaba de contar la madre superiora, se salen unas lágrimas era muy triste quedarse tan sola así de chiquita y tan indefensa, sobre todo sentía un gran cariño hacia chiquita de cabellos rosas, no sabía el motivo pero cuando estaba cerca sentía una gran alegría, un sentimiento de cuidarla y protegerla por siempre

- Madre superiora, y nunca han hecho por encontrar algún familiar de Rini, sus abuelos, tíos, alguien

Usagi, los papeles que nos dieron nos dicen que la madre de Rini también era huérfana, la niña está sola en el mundo

- Realmente me gustaría recuperar mis recuerdos, sobre todo porque de ser así podría adoptarla

- Por supuesto Usagi, pero tendrías que estar casada, recuerda que los señores del patronato son algo estrictos en cuestiones de adopción

- Lo sé madre, lo sé, pero mientras Rini esté aquí le brindaré todo mi cariño, esa niña me despierta mis instintos maternos más que cualquier otra

- Se nota Serena, desde que vino a trabajar con nosotros, esa niña no se separa de usted y pero debemos tener cuidado de no encariñarnos, recuerde que ella puede ser adoptada, merece una familia

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero el día que lo hagan realmente me dolerá mucho, sólo espero que cuando llegue ese momento, sus padres adoptivos sean los mejores - dijo la rubia con mucho sentimiento

- Así esperemos, aunque en esta época navideña muchas familias vienen para llevarse a casa un pequeño para que pase con ellos las navidades, otras vienen a convivir con nosotros

- Esperemos que esta Navidad sea la mejor para Rini, y que sus sueños se cumplan aunque si yo pudiera pedir un deseo navideño es recuperar mi pasado – En ese momento Rini pasaba por donde estaban platicando la madre superiora y Usagi, al escucharla piensa "Mi mejor sueño y deseo que cada año le pido a Santa Claus, a los Reyes y al niño Jesús es que Usagi sea mi mamá"

A esa misma hora y en ese mismo día, pero lejos de ahí un pelinegro le decía a su amigo Andrew – el único deseo que tengo para Navidad es volver a estar con mi adorada Serena, pero sé que eso es imposible

- Darién, no te des por vencido, tal vez no puedas estar con ella, pero puedes encontrar a alguien – pero el pelinegro sonríe tristemente, solo para agradecer a su amigo que pensaba – Como deseo que en esta Navidad Darién pueda rehacer su vida y sea tan feliz como lo soy con Reika

Continuará

* * *

Hola amigas, realmente ahora el muso esta haciendo de las suyas esta Navidad, no tenía pensado actualizar tan pronto, pero lo estoy haciendo (jojo risa por la temporada) como les habia comentado en el capitulo anterior, serán varios capitulos, no sé cuantos, solo espero terminarlo en esta temporada, aunque con tantas fiestas, posadas, etc, espero me sea posible

Como veran en este capitulo aparece mucho Usagi y Rini, aunque creo que para algunas se le aclararan sus dudas, de cualquier manera en caso de que tengan alguna pregunta la pueden hacer, Cris amiga, se borro tu correo al momento de enviar el review, FF generalmente lo hace, pero puedes reenviarmelo en este formato (tambien esta dirigido a aquellas que quieran que les mande un correo)

usuario(arroba)correo(punto)extension == ejemplo xxx(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Nos vemos en la proxima entrega, ahhhhhhhh se me olvidaba dedico este capi a gaby por su cumple, espero lo disfrutes

Cherrie SA

15/diciembre/2009


	3. El encuentro

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 3. El encuentro**

Esa mañana empezaba a nevar, Darién se había despertado desde muy temprano, estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hablarle a su amigo Andrew, no sabía porque pero se sentía impaciente por comunicarle su decisión de acompañarlo en este tiempo de navidad, sin embargo las segundos le parecían eternos, en ese momento el reloj marcó las 8 de la mañana, agarró el teléfono para comunicarse, pero en eso momento pensó "Mejor me voy a verlo" para que me informe de los detalles del viaje, así que agarró su chamarra, bufanda, gorros y guantes, realmente estaba haciendo frío, pronto llegó al Crown al entrar el rubio que estaba detrás del mostrador lo saludó

- Darién, que sorpresa que vengas tan temprano – dijo Andrew

- Andy, amigo, vine a decirte que aceptó tu invitación para pasar la época de Navidad con tu familia

- ¿en serio? ¿no estarás bromeando conmigo?

- Para nada Andrew, la verdad tengo que ir a ese viajo, es como un presentimiento

- ¿Un presentimiento?

- Así es amigo – Darién le contó lo que sucedió la noche anterior – es una señal estoy seguro

- No sé qué decirte amigo, pero me da gusto que aceptes la invitación partimos mañana sábado, te pasó a buscar a las 8:00 am

- de acuerdo, iré a la oficina para dejar todo en orden, no creo que se necesite mi presencia, de todas maneras queda Yllen a cargo, y los demás empleados han salido de vacaciones decembrinas – dicho esto se retira

Al llegar a la oficina Yllen se alegra enormemente, pues realmente no había nadie en ella y pensó aprovechar la ocasión

- Darién, ¡que sorpresa que estés aquí tan temprano! – decía con una sonrisa seductora a la que por supuesto el pelinegro si cuenta se dio de ella

- quiero dejar todo listo, me voy mañana con Andrew, quiere pasar las vacaciones navideñas en un lugar cerca de aquí – al escucharlo la chica no pudo menos que sorprenderse, jamás pensó que el saliera en esa época

- pensé que no te gustaba viajar, sobre todo en esta época – dijo la chica como para hacerlo reaccionar

- En parte tienes razón, pero hay algo que me dice que tengo que ir con mi amigo –

- y se puede saber ¿a dónde vas?

- Andrew quiere pasar con su familia estas fechas en un orfanato, quiere enseñarle al pequeño Jeremy la importancia de compartir en estas fechas

- Ahh – dice sorprendida, sin embargo por un momento piensa "solo espero que no sea el mismo orfanato donde deje a esa mocosa, de todas maneras no debo preocuparme, apenas nació la pequeña la llevé inmediatamente, así que no hay nada para que la encuentre, si es que todavía se encuentra ahí, mientras recordaba

**_Flash Back _**

_Una rubia estaba a punto de dar a luz, acababa de sufrir un accidente automovilístico, la fuente se le había roto y la angustia por la que había pasado hizo que el parto se le adelantara_

_- por favor señora, puje más fuerte, su bebé ya viene en camino – Serena hizo un último esfuerzo y pronto se escuchó un pequeño llanto – Es una niña – dijo el doctor después de unos momentos le daban a su hija, ella estaba agotada por el esfuerzo, sin embargo se quito la medalla que tenía, no sabía porque pero sintió la necesidad de ponérsela a su pequeña _

_- Mi pequeña, esta medalla me la regalo tu papi, como símbolo de nuestro amor, te la doy porque tú representas eso y mucho más – se quita la medalla y se la pone a la pequeña, sin embargo estaba tan cansada por el esfuerzo, la enfermera lo notó y le quitó a la niña, voy a llevarla a los cuneros, descanse después la pasaremos a su habitación – la enfermera se llevó a la niña, al llegar a los cuneros se encontraba una de sus compañeras la cual le pregunta – esta es la niña de la mujer que acaban de traer –_

_- Así es, la traje un momento para que su madre descanse, el parto fue muy agotador, no se te olvide llevarla con ella, la pequeña tiene que alimentarse, mañana revisó nuevamente todo – se la entrega en sus manos _

_- Entonces te vas –_

_- Por supuesto, mi turno termino hace dos horas, pero debido a la escases de personal y a la emergencia me quede, pero mi esposo e hijo me esperan, nos vemos –_

_- Hasta mañana, no te preocupes yo me hago cargo – al irse su compañera escucha una voz por su espalda _

_- Entrégame a la niña _

_- Pero señorita, ¿Qué voy hacer cuando su madre pregunte por ella? _

_- No te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado, se le dirá que la niña murió, aquí está el certificado de defunción, para que nadie sospeche de ti, y con respecto al doctor, no te preocupes todo está bajo control _

_- Pero Yllen – empezó a decir la enfermera – es muy arriesgado _

_- O me entregas a la niña o se van a la cárcel tú y toda tu familia, recuerda que me deben mucho dinero, además también puedo culparte de otras cosas – La enfermera no tuvo más remedio que entregar a la niña, por supuesto ninguna sospechó que ella tenía puesta la medalla de su mamá_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Yllen, te estoy hablando –dijo el joven pelinegro

- Lo siento Darién, no sé que me pasó –

- Te decía que por favor te hagas cargo de la oficina, y si hay algún pendiente

- No hay ninguno y no te preocupes yo estaré a cargo – mientras pensaba "en mala hora se le ocurrió a Andrew invitarlo, eso arruina todos mis planes, lo pensaba invitar a cenar, emborracharlo para seducirlo, tengo que averiguar a qué orfanato va ir"

Horas más tarde el pelinegro se despedía,

- Nos vemos Yllen, que pases bonitas fiestas

-Igualmente, supongo que podré darte tu abrazo de Navidad

- Claro, después de todo somos amigos – la chica lo abraza, pero le acaricia la espalda sugestivamente, Darién se da cuenta y rompe el abrazo de una manera delicada diciéndole de manera sutil – Hasta luego amiga, que la pases muy bien – enfatizando sobre todo la palabra AMIGA. Al salir piensa "solo espero que Yllen no se haga ilusiones conmigo, pero que piensas Darién Chiba, ella sabe muy bien que tu único amor es Serena, no debo pensar mal". En tanto en la oficina ella se queda furiosa y diciendo para sí misma – Amiga, no Darién, yo no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser tu esposa, tu amante, te deseo demasiado para dejarte ir –

Momentos después Darién se encontraba alistando su maleta, estaba emocionado, feliz, como tenía tiempo que no lo estaba y se decía a sí mismo, pronto ya todo estaba listo, preparó su cena, poco después se encontraba dormido soñando que esa Navidad Serena regresaba para pasarlo junto. Al otro día Andrew llegó puntualmente a la hora acordada, media hora más tarde se encontraban en camino hacia el lugar donde pasarían sus vacaciones

-Darién, vamos a estar en un pequeño poblado llamado el Cristal de Plata, cerca de ahí está el orfanato del que te hablé lo atienden unas pequeñas monjas se llama "La Estrella de la Esperanza", pero realmente necesitan mucha ayuda, son muchos niños, si no fuera por las aportaciones de gente generosa y personas que apoyan al mismo por techo y comida, quien sabe que fuera de esos pequeños

- Me alegra que haya gente de buen corazón – dijo Darién

- Por supuesto Darién, Serena siempre decía que había que ayudar a los más necesitados, que eso llena de alegría tu corazón – dijo Reika, pero al ver la tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro, le dice – lo siento, no quise que recordaras cosas tristes

- No Reika, lo que pasa es que la extraño, todavía parece que fue ayer cuando la conocí

- Por supuesto amigo, ese día te acabas de mudar, porque tus padres no querían que estudiaras para doctor, y la única que beca que había era para aquí – dijo Andrew

**_Flash Back _**

_Darién estaba llegando a la escuela, se dirigía a la dirección, estaba un poco distraído buscando las oficinas, cuando de pronto siente un golpe en su pecho y se cae, estaba un poco molesto por la persona que lo había tirado, pero en ese momento se topa con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, al darse cuenta no solo los ojos eran hermosos sino también el rostro de la dulce rubia que lo había tirado _

_- Disculpa,- dice algo apenada no fue mi intención _

_- Deberías tener un poco mas de cuidado – dijo con voz de sorpresa que daba la sensación de estar enfadado, sin embargo al ayudarla a levantar sus cosas se da cuenta de la boleta de calificaciones y sin querer dice – con razón eres tan descuidada, mira las calificaciones que traes – eso molesto a la chica y le dice – te pedí perdón, no tienes porque ofenderme – y antes de que él pudiera decir algo la chica se fue corriendo. Se levanta tratando de buscarla pero fue inútil, sigue su camino al entrar a la dirección se topa con alguien conocido _

_- Darién Chiba ¿tu aquí? _

_- Andrew, hola amigo, si soy yo, lo que pasa es que tuve que dejar mi casa, mis padres no querían que fuera doctor, sino que siguiera sus pasos en los negocios y cómo aquí me daban una beca para continuar mis estudios, no lo dudé ni un instante, además la escuela de medicina de esta universidad es muy buena, sólo que tengo que brindar mi servicio social en el área de preparatoria _

_- Entonces querido amigo, no te vas aburrir, de hecho hoy hay una pequeña fiesta con motivo de las celebraciones navideñas, porque no vienes conmigo y te enseño a la mayoría de los chicos, también presto mis servicios aquí _

_- De acuerdo Andrew – expresó el pelinegro mientras pensaba "solo espero volver a ver a esa chica, es tan linda, con esos ojos y es cara de ángel se le perdona toda" esto último por la calificaciones que había visto" _

_Horas más tarde, Darién y Andrew llegaban al gimnasio donde se celebraban la pequeña fiesta, por supuesto el pelinegro iba distraído buscando a la rubia de rostro angelical cuando de pronto siente húmeda su camisa _

_- Perdón – expresa una tímida voz de la persona que acaba de vaciar su ponche sobre su él_

_- ¿Otra vez tú? – dijo Darién al ver a la personita que más deseaba ver – deberías ser un poco más cuidadosa cabeza de chorlito _

_- Sabes engreído, no era yo la única distraída, tú también lo estabas, parecía que buscabas a alguien – le dice enojada pero aún con cada de enfado se veía linda, pensaba el pelinegro en eso llega Andrew _

_- Darién ¿Dónde te metiste? – en eso ve a la chica – Serena, pequeña, me da gusto que hayas venido _

_- Gracias Andy – dijo la rubia con una encantadora sonrisa, cosa que al pelinegro no le gusto, es decir le hubiese encantado que esa sonrisa fuera para él_

_- Ah Darién, veo que ya conociste a esta linda dama, es Serena, mi gran amiga – en ese momento llega Reika _

_- Andrew, Serena, Darién, vamos ya encontré la mesa donde están los demás – Así que se dijeron ahí, Serena por su parte se adelantó junto con Reika, dejando atrás a los dos chicos _

_- Darién ¿Qué te pasó? – dice Andrew, al verlo con la ropa mojada _

_- Es que tu torpe amiguita, me vació su ponche _

_- ¿Serena hizo eso? Sabes amigo, lo hizo sin querer, realmente ahorita está más despistada que nunca, ha tenido muchos problemas personales, son tan graves que le están afectando es los estudios _

_- No lo sabía – dijo Darién – pero de todas maneras debía ser más cuidadosa – Andrew sólo se limitó a sonreír _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Recuerdo muy bien ese día Darién, fue amor a primera vista – le dice Andrew

- Así es, sin embargo en toda la fiesta me ignoró

- y que querías, si dos veces en ese día la habías ofendido, cuando ella se había disculpado

- Lo sé, pero realmente al verla sólo quería llamar su atención, y realmente hacía que ella se enfadará mas conmigo

- No te creas Darién, realmente a ellas también le gustabas y le dolía la forma en la que la tratabas, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones la dejabas confundida, como esa vez que te burlaste de ella por haber reprobado química y Kevin quiso apoyarla dándole asesoría, pero la final acabaste dándosela tú

**_Flash Back _**

_En el Crown, estaba Serena sentada junto a la barra, Andrew la estaba consolando, le habían dado su boleta de calificaciones y estaba a punto de reprobar química_

_- Serena, pequeña, no estés tristes – le decía dulcemente el rubio, en eso un guapo pelinegro se acerca y al ver la boleta le dice a la rubia – de verdad que eres una cabeza de chorlito – haciendo que las lágrimas de Serena salieran más fluidas _

_- Darién, por favor no molestes a Serena, mira que está preocupada en lugar de eso deberías darles unas asesorías – reprendió molesto su amigo, haciendo que Darién cayera en cuenta de la situación de la rubia iba hablar pero la rubia le gana la palabra – Andrew, no le digas nada te va a decir que nunca perdería su tiempo con "una cabeza de chorlito" – imitando el modo en que él se expresaba de ella, por lo que Darién se enoja al ver que su amada lo rechazó antes de ofrecerle su ayuda – Tienes mucha razón, no perdería mi tiempo con una "cabeza de chorlito" (a menos que sea contigo) – esto último lo pensó, hubo un momento de silencio, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que si aceptaba darle asesorías sería una manera de estar "a solas con ella", iba hablar pero Kevin un chico que siempre estaba enamorado de ella le digo – No se preocupe señorita Serena, yo la ayudaré a estudiar – al escucharlo los ojitos de la rubia se iluminaron y se levantó de su asiento para abrazar y dar un beso en la mejilla al chico – Gracias Kevin – La espero mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la biblioteca – dijo el chico – Ahí estaré – respondió Serena para después salir del local seguida de Kevin_

_- Darién, si le hubiese dicho que sí antes, ese abrazo y ese beso te lo hubieran dado a ti –_

_- ¿Qué dices? – expresa Darién haciéndose al desentendido _

_- No te hagas, te conozco muy bien a leguas se nota que estas enamorado de Serena_

_- ¿enamorado? ¿Yo? Para nada amigo, y menos de Serena – respondía el pelinegro mientras pensaba "seré tan obvio que mi amigo lo notó" – será mejor que me retire tengo varios pendientes ("como el hacer que sea yo el que le dé asesorías a Serena y no Kevin" _

_Al otro día a las cinco Darién buscaba en la biblioteca donde se encontraba Kevin y su adorado tormento, los descubre y se acerca sin que estos dos se dieran cuenta –_

_- Señorita Serena ahora te toca resolver este problema – le dice Kevin después de haber explicado_

_- No entiendo, Kevin, en realidad me cuesta mucho –_

_- Pero Señorita Serena, si está muy fácil _

_- Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí – dijo llorando quedamente _

_- Mira cabeza de chorlito, lo que pasa es que primero debes despejar, esto se hace de la siguiente manera – dice Darién que se encontraba a su espalda y le empieza explicar de tal manera que sus brazos la tenían rodeada, el pelinegro se lo explicaba todo de una manera que realmente era muy fácil entenderlo –Ahora hazlo tú – le dice mientras se sienta a lado de ella, Kevin estaba sentado enfrente, la rubia resuelve correctamente todos los problemas y mira a ver a Darién y le sonríe – gracias Darién, -ambos se quedan mirando pero son interrumpidos por la voz de Kevin – Señorita Serena, es hora de irnos, su padre dijo que debería estar en su casa a las 6:30 _

_- Gracias Darién,- le dice mientras le vuelve a sonreír_

_Por supuesto que las siguientes asesoría, por alguna u otra razón no llegaba Kevin, o era porque tenía mucha tarea escolar, otra porque se le habían perdido unos libros, etc, por lo que Darién aprovechaba ese pretexto para darle asesoría a la rubia_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- aún recuerdo el día del examen, cómo te enojaste por un mal entendido – le dice el rubio riendo

- en eso tienes razón, pero es que ese día pensaba festejar con ella y luego pedirle que fuera mi novia

**_Flash Back_**

_Darién y Andrew se encontraba en el pasillo de la escuela con rumbo al salón de la rubia, justo al llegar a la puerta se escucha el timbre y empiezan a salir los estudiantes, pero no salía la dueña de su corazón, en eso escucha decía a Melissa – No puedo creer cómo es que Serena, estando tan mal no se haya presentado al examen, después está llorando y pidiendo ayuda – mientras hablaba veía de reojo a Darién, pues le había molestado que este hubiera asesorado a la rubia, el pelinegro se enojó – Tanto esfuerzo para nada, no puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable – le dice al rubio – cálmate Darién, seguro habrá una explicación – le dijo Andrew, sin embargo Darién estaba furioso y estaba por irse cuando escucha la voz del profesor – Joven Chiba –_

_- Dígame Profesor González – le contestó el chico_

_- Me informaron que usted le dio asesorías a la señorita Tsukino _

_- Así es, aquí tengo la libreta donde realizó sus problemas, me la llevé para calificarla – dice serio, pero extrañado por lo que le acababa de decir el profesor _

_- Acompáñeme, necesito que me dé su informe de las asesorías – ambos fueron a la sala de maestros, una vez que llegaron ahí, el profesor le indicó que se sentaran _

_- Lo que pasa es que a la señorita Tsukino, la vino a buscar su padre antes del examen, parece ser que hubo un problema familiar muy grave, por lo que le dieron permiso, la señorita Rivales, la bibliotecaria me informó que lo vio dándole asesorías de la materia a ella _

_- Así es profesor González – Darién le informó del avance de Serena, le mostró la libreta _

_- Me alegro mucho que la Señorita Tsukino le haya pedido que la asesore, realmente es muy buena alumno, pero desde el año pasado sus padres se están separando y eso la está afectando demasiado_

_- No sabía que tuviera problemas de esa índole – expresó el pelinegro asombrado, Andrew le había dicho que tenía problemas pero no sabía que fueran tan serios _

_Momentos después Darién estaba en el Crown explicándole todo a su amigo, - Te lo dije Darién, Serena no hubiese dejado un examen, así porque sí_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Se que estaba furioso, pero realmente me sentí frustrado, ya quería que fuera mi novia –le dijo el pelinegro

- Lo sé Darién, pero al fin tuviste tu momento

**_Flash Back _**

_Pasaron los día y por supuesto el pelinegro estaba en espera de que su rubio tormento se apareciera en la escuela, y llegó el día, había nieve por todas partes, cuando Darién se enteró de que Serena estaba presentando el examen fue a verla, pero cuando llegó está ya se había ido _

_- ¿Vino a ver a la señorita Tsukino? – Darién asiente todo rojo – ella terminó su examen antes, realmente le fue muy bien, creo que debería ir a buscarla para que festejen, después de todo usted la ayudó a estudiar – el pelinegro se va feliz, pero en eso escucha una conversación _

_- Serena Tsukino me las pagará, ¡cómo se atreve a despreciarme! – decía un chico llamado Alan _

_- Pero ¿Qué harás? – dice Guido_

_- ¿Ves ese árbol cubierto nieve?- Guido asiente – Ahorita que pase, lanzaré este proyectil y toda la nieve caerá sobre ella – al escucharlo Darién sale corriendo, no quería que dañaran a Serena, y llega junto a ella, justo en el momento que va a pasar por debajo del árbol, rápidamente la abraza para quitarla de ahí, cayendo los dos al suelo y unos poco pasos de ello cae la avalancha de nieve _

_- Gracias Darién – dice Serena toda roja, que sus rostros estaban completamente juntos, Darién rompe la separación y sella sus labios con un beso, al separarse la chica le pregunta - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Darién? – estaba sorprendida, su cara parecía una manzana de tan roja que estaba, pero sus ojos notaban alegría _

_- Porque te amo Serena, y realmente me gustaría que fueras mi novia – con una voz tan suave y sensual que hace que la rubia se sonroje mas y que abriera los ojos sorprendida mientras pensaba "¿Escuché bien? Darién, mi Darién me está pidiendo que sea su novia, acaso él me ama como yo a él" sin embargo el pelinegro al ver que ella no contesta le dice – Por favor, princesa no me dejes con esta angustia, dime si, dime que si quieres ser mi novia- mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro – Darién, ¿me estás vacilando? – cuestiona la rubia _

_- No, claro que no mi amor, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, y necesito que me digas que si deseas ser mi novia y más adelante mi esposa _

_-¿Tu esposa? Vas muy rápido pues apenas estoy aceptando ser tu novia, porque yo también te amo Darién –el chico solo se ríe y la vuelve a besar_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Ese día fue especial – dice Darién

- Por supuesto, después de eso ustedes casi no se separaban – dijo Andrew divertido

- Pero Andrew, tenían que desquitar el tiempo perdido, fue casi un año en que ellos estuvieron amándose, así que cuando se declararon su amor, aprovecharon – los tres ríen, sin embargo Darién estaba rojo por el comentario

Ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando llegaron al lugar, aprovecharon un pequeño restaurante para comer, pues no sabían si en la casa que habían rentado estuviera realmente acondicionada, al llegar a ella se sorprenden al verla arreglada y en el refrigerador estaba con lo necesario para pasar un día, arreglaron su cosas, atardecía cuando se dirigieron al orfanato, al llegar los recibió la hermana Rose

- La madre superiora los está esperando – después de hablar con ella salieron al jardín los niños jugaban y pronto el pequeño Jeremy se había integrado a ellos, a Darién le sorprendió una pequeña niña cabellos rosa, su rostro le era muy familiar pero no sabía el porqué

- ¿Qué haces pequeña?

- Estoy cuidando las rosas, a Usagi y a mí nos gusta hacerlo – Rini – se escucha a lo lejos

- Me tengo que ir me llaman – dice la pequeña, y se aleja de él, se puso a pasear por el jardín, estaba muy bien cuidado y recuerda que Serena siempre había soñado una casa con un jardín lleno de flores, pero de pronto se da cuenta que está perdido, sin embargo ve una monja que está regando las rosas

- Disculpe hermana, me puede indicar como regreso, es que me perdí por admirar la belleza del jardín

- Suelo pasar – dijo la chica, que estaba terminando de regar y se voltea para verlo, al hacerlo ambos se sorprende y por un momento reina el silencio

- "Dios mío, esos ojos son idénticos a los de mi Serena" – pensaba Darién, mientras ella se decía para sí misma "esos ojos, me recuerdan tanto a los de mis sueños –

- Perdón, no me he presentado, soy Darién Chiba –

- Usagi, acompáñeme Señor Chiba, lo escolto a la sala de espera

Continuará

* * *

Chicas quiero agradecerle todo su apoyo, y debido a que me han llegado mas review de los que me imaginé, el muso se puso contento y me inspiró espero que les guste este capitulo, y de ser así no olviden de decirmelo a través de un pequeño review

Besos y abrazos a todas y por si no puedo actualizar antes de Navidad

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo les desea su amiga

Cherrie SA

18/diciembre/2009


	4. Los recuerdos de Yllen

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 4 Los recuerdos de Yllen**

Yllen se encontraba en su departamento furiosa, parecía león enjaulado, se movía de un lado a otro

- Yllen ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor cálmate – le dice Lindsay que ya estaba mareada de tanto seguirla con los ojos

- Es que Darién se fue con Andrew, además podría…

- Podría ¿Qué? – la cuestiona preocupada

- No, nada – dijo Yllen "por poco le dijo que podría encontrarse con su hija, eso podría hacer que se descubran muchas cosas, además tengo un mal presentimiento"

- Realmente amiga, no veo porque te molestas que Darién se vaya, al fin de cuentas no es nada tuyo –

- No tengo ganas de escucharte, mejor me voy a mi cuarto – Una vez ahí empezó a recordar

**_Flash Back_**

_Una chicas se encontraba llegando a la misma escuela donde estudiaban Serena y Darién, al estar por los pasillos vio la figura de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo que corría hacia la puerta _

_- ¡Qué guapo es! Ese chico será mío _

_- Yllen ¿eres tú? – preguntó una jovencita que se acercaba a ella _

_- ¿Lindsay? ¿Estudias aquí? Yo vine a terminar mis estudios, transfirieron a mis padres _

_- Me alegra mucho encontrarte, es que a pesar de que tengo más de seis meses todavía no hago amistades _

_- entonces conoces a algunas personas – dice Yllen _

_- pues sí, pero no tienen nuestra clase y los que la tienen se juntan con algunas personas que nos son de nuestro círculo _

_- Lindsay, ¿conoces al chico que salió corriendo? _

_- ¿Darién Chiba? _

_- él es Darién Chiba, el hijo del gran magnate Edmundo Chiba _

_- Creo que sí, pero parece que se peleó con su padre, pues está entre los becarios _

_- De todas maneras es un tipazo, cuando puedas me lo presentas _

_- Yllen, no me llevó con Darién, él siempre está con su amigo Andrew en el Crown o con Serena Tsukino _

_- ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Quién es ella? _

_- Una niña muy popular, todos la quieren y realmente se lo merece, tiene buena posición económica_

_- Dijiste que Darién está en el Crown, vamos a verlo – y jalando se lleva a su amiga _

_En tanto en el Crown, Serena y Darién llegaban abrazados _

_- Darién, Serena, esa si es una sorpresa, ¿Por qué tan juntitos? – preguntaba Andrew de manera pícara, pues él sabía de las intenciones de Darién hacia Serena, pero quería confirmar que ya eran novios_

_- Acaso son novios – cuestiona Reika que salía de la cocina para dirigirse al mostrador donde estaba su novio Andrew_

_- Así es Reika, Andrew, Serena ha aceptado ser mi novia, estoy realmente feliz – les dijo mientras besaba a la rubia en la mejilla y esta se ponía toda roja _

_- Esto se merece una celebración, Andy, deja a las chicas (las empleadas) se encarguen de todo mientras Darién, Serena, tú y yo celebramos, pasen al privado – le dijo a la pareja, Andrew hizo lo que le pidió su novia y todos se dirigieron al privado _

_Momentos después Yllen y Lindsay entraban al Crown _

_- No está – dice Yllen _

_- Te lo dije, que a veces viene, generalmente cuando está Serena, no sé porqué pero a veces da la impresión de que son novios_

_- ¿Novios? Acaso ese hombre tan divino tiene novia – preguntaba Yllen _

_-No lo sé, pero no te hagas ilusiones, Darién no es como los chicos que acostumbras, es más creo que no lograrás nada con él _

_- Querida Lindsay, eso está por verse –_

_Llegó el fin de semana y con él, el baile de Navidad, Yllen no había vuelto ver a Darién por mas intentos que hacía y pensó "seguramente lo veré en el baile" _

_Yllen y Lindsay llegaron juntas al baile, en eso Yllen descubre a Darién _

_- Ahí está Darién, vamos para que me lo presentes – dice a su amiga _

_Pero al llegar junto a él, éste está abrazando a una linda rubia _

_- Hola Lindsay – saluda Serena pues aunque no eran amigas la rubia conocía a la mayoría y siempre saludaba a todos – creo que ya conoces a Darién, es mi novio – en eso se percata de Yllen – mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino y este es Darién mi novio _

_- Mucho gusto – dice Yllen tratando de disimular su rabia, a Darién no le gusto la actitud de la chica así que dijo _

_- Pero mi amor que mentirosa eres, en realidad no eres mi novia, eres mi prometida – expresó el pelinegro mientras le daba un beso en los labios, por supuesto la cara de Serena se había transformado de sorpresa a angustia y por último de alegría _

_- ¿Prometida? – pregunta Yllen _

_-Así es, Serena y yo nos casaremos, sólo nos falta ponernos de acuerdo en la fecha ¿verdad amor? - Serena asiente, se sentía feliz, de hecho no se lo esperaba, si bien era cierto que Darién le había propuesto que se casaran el día que le pidió que fuera su novia, nunca pensó que él lo confirmara delante de dos personas desconocidas, pues aunque veían a Lindsay en la escuela no era de su círculo de amistades _

_- Chicas las dejó, mi prometida y yo tenemos que bailar – llevándose a Serena a la pista de baile dejando a Yllen realmente molesta_

_En la pista de Baile _

_- Darién ¿en realidad te quieres casar conmigo? _

_- Si Serena, te amo cómo jamás amé o amaré a alguien, quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo, tal vez te parezca apresurado pero lo primero que quiero ver al despertar es tu rostro y quiero dormirme mirándote – después le da un beso _

_- Darién, igual te amo, deseo casarme contigo, pero apenas voy a cumplir dieciocho años, no quiero que te aburras conmigo – _

_-Serena, sólo son 4 años de diferencia, además no nos casaremos mañana – dice riendo _

_En tanto Yllen sólo los observaba _

_- Esos dos nunca se casaran de eso estoy segura _

_- ¿Por qué lo dices Yllen? _

_- Recuerda el refrán la novia del universitario nunca será la esposa del profesionista _

_- Pues creo que en este caso no aplica - le dice Lindsay _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

"Cuánta razón tenía Lindsay, por más intentos que hice no pude separarlos, y para colmo se casan apresuradamente, seis meses después del baile, aún recuerdo el día de su boda"

**_Flash Back _**

_Yllen tenía la invitación en sus manos no podía creerlo, ese día se casaban por lo civil Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba, "apenas tengo tiempo para impedir la boda" - decía la chica mientas salía presurosa de su departamento, al llegar al local escucha al juez "Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino por el poder que el estado me confiere los declaro legalmente casados, puede besar a la novia" _

_- No puede ser llegué tarde – decía Yllen toda frustrada, pero se acerca a felicitar a los novios, al darle su abrazo a Darién lo hace en una forma insinuante que Darién se separa casi inmediatamente de ella – con tu permiso Yllen voy con mi esposa – enfatizando la última palabra _

_Momentos después Kenji pide la palabra para hacer el brindis _

_- Queridos amigos, mi esposa Ikuko y yo nos encontramos agradecidos por que nos acompañan en esta fecha tan importante para mi hija Serena, quiero anunciarles que en tres meses se casaran por la iglesia, y sé que los que voy a pedirles es algo inusual, Serena hija, Darién, pase lo que pase quiero que se estén casando en la fecha acordada, no quiero que nada, absolutamente nada impida su unión y quiero como testigo a las personas aquí presente _

_- Así lo haremos – dicen Serena y Darién_

_Tres meses después Darién y Serena se casaban en una ceremonia íntima, pues los padres de ella habían muerto en un trágico accidente, pero Yllen no había sido invitada, se enteró por lo Diarios de mayor circulación, y su furia fue grande _

_- Los separaré, juró que los separaré – decía mientras arrugaba la foto donde la joven pareja se besaba _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Por supuesto desde ese momento empecé a idear mi plan para separarlos, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, alejarla a ella, pero ambos confiaban el uno del otro, no pude sembrar dudas, ni nada por el estilo, afortunadamente me encontré a una persona que se llevaba con la familia de Darién

**_Flash Back_**

_- Yllen ¡qué gusto verte! – decía un chico delgado llamado Miguel _

_- Miguel, amigo, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida? _

_- Estoy trabajando con los Chiba, como sabes su hijo Darién le dio por estudiar medicina, aunque a ellos les gustaría acercarse a su hijo y conocer a su esposa, al menos esperan que más adelante él pueda ayudarlos, o sino la esposa de ellos_

_- Yo te podría ayudar_

_- ¿en serio? _

_- Así es, conozco a Darién y a su esposa Serena, puedo contactarte con ellos, además puedo convencer a Darién a que regresé a trabajar con su padre _

_- Eso le gustaría mucho a don Edmundo – decía el chico sin ver la sonrisa maquiavélica que salía en el rostro de la chica_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Claro que fue difícil convencer a Darién, pero no a Serena, afortunadamente ya tenía todo planeado, así que ese día del accidente fueron a una cena que les programé con Miguel, por supuesto ese Miguelito jamás supo cuanto me ayudó, todo estaba planeado, el auto que los iba a arrollar, un matón que contraté, las ambulancias una del doctor Williams, claro después del donativo que le hice, ni cuenta se dio que le saque la firma para el acta de defunción de Serena, su hija y Darién, aún recuerdo lo que pasó en el lugar del accidente

**_Flash Back _**

_Serena estaba protegida por Darién, él estaba inconsciente – Darién, amor despierta – le decía llorando Serena, la cual como puede sale del auto para pedir ayuda, en eso ve que llegan dos ambulancias, parecía que alguien había notificado del accidente _

_- Por favor, mi esposo está atrapado y no reacciona – dice la rubia _

_- No se preocupe Señora, lo sacaremos, pero necesitamos checarla – la llevan a una ambulancia, donde la revisan y se dan cuenta de su estado _

_- ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo? _

_- faltan dos semanas para los nueve meses, ¿Por qué? _

_- Parece que hay pequeñas contracciones, seguramente no se da cuenta por lo alterada que está, además la fuente se rompió debemos llevarla al hospital, por su esposo no se preocupe – la llevan al hospital, donde momentos después daba a luz a una linda niña, a pesar de ser prematura, la niña estaba perfectamente bien. Serena se encontraba durmiendo tantas impresiones en un solo día, en eso abre los ojos después de varias horas de inconsciencia y ve a Yllen _

_- ¿cómo está Darién? – le pregunta _

_- Serena, querida, no sé cómo darte la noticia_

_- ¿Qué noticia? – dice preocupada _

_- Darién, por protegerte le tocó lo peor, él está muerto – _

_- No, Darién no puede estar muerto, - dice la rubia – tiene que conocer a nuestra hija, quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi hija –empezó a gritar _

_- Serena, la pequeña no sobrevivió, tuvo muerte de cuna – _

_- no – fue un grito que se oyó, la rubia se puso de pie, sin importar lo delicada que estaba _

_- No te creo, llévame con ellos _

_- Serena, aquí están las actas de defunción – pero la rubia no la escucha empieza a correr hasta que todo se pone negro _

_- Yllen ¿Qué hiciste? – Fue la voz del doctor – mientras le decía a su equipo que se llevará a Serena a la sala de cirugía parecía que tenía un desgarre interno _

_- Williams, no te enojes, sólo le dije que su esposo y su hija estaban muertos, _

_- No era el momento, además la niña desapareció misteriosamente y no sé nada de su esposo, nunca llegó a mi clínica_

_- Pero Williams, no querrás que te denuncien_

_- Hablaremos después Yllen – entra para atender a la chica, afortunadamente ella se salva pero cae en un estado de coma, por las impresiones recibidas _

_Lejos de ahí en otro hospital un joven pelinegro estaba demasiado inconsciente, las heridas de su cuerpo eran graves, pero no mortales, pasaron casi quince días cuando él abrió sus ojos _

_- ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Dónde está Serena? – decía él _

_- Darién, tranquilo, debes ser fuerte – le dijo _

_- ¿Fuerte? ¿Por qué? – empezó a sentir una angustia en su pecho - que pasa Yllen _

_- Tú sabes que además de tu secretaria, soy tu amiga, por lo que me causa darte mucho dolor con esta noticia _

_- ¿Qué noticia? –_

_- Serena no sobrevivió al accidente, un pedazo de metal le atravesó la cabeza y murió instantáneamente _

_- No puede ser posible, yo la protegí, hice todo lo posible por protegerla – decía el pelinegro – No te creo Yllen _

_- Aquí está en acta de defunción, además ya la enterramos, llevas inconsciente más de quince días – le da una sobre donde están todos los papeles que prueban que Serena está muerta, el acta de defunción, los papeles donde dice donde la enterraron, Darién se pone a llora, esta inconsolable y decía – quiero morirme, no podré vivir sin Serena – _

_- Darién, tus papás están aquí, quieren verte – _

_Al poco rato entran sus padres para consolarlo _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Afortunadamente tus padres fueron un gran apoyo para ti, y como ella se fue abandonaste tu profesión de médico y decidiste ayudar a tu padre con las oficinas que iban a poner aquí, pero a pesar de todo no he podido conquistarte, es como si tu corazón supiera que Serena está viva, tengo que averiguar a donde te fuiste no puedo correr riesgos de que todo mi plan se venga por los suelos

Lejos de ahí Darién se reunía con Andrew

- Gracias hermana Usagi –

- Sólo Usagi, ella todavía no es religiosa – dijo la madre superiora – no por ahora, esperemos que pronto se arregle todo y pueda ingresar a nuestra orden

- Disculpe, es como tiene el hábito

- Es un uniforme, se lo damos a nuestras futuras postulantes o novicias

- Hasta luego Darién – dijo Usagi –mientras le daba la mano al pelinegro al hacerlo sintieron un pequeña descarga

- Nos vemos, estaremos aquí mañana – dice Andrew, una vez en el coche ve a Darién como ido

- Darién, amigo ¿Qué te pasa?

- La señorita Usagi, tiene los mismos ojos que Serena, es más si yo no supiera que Serena está muerta podría jurar que es Usagi, claro no sé de qué color sea el cabello de ella, pero parece que es claro por sus cejas

- Darién, eso sí es una sorpresa – le dijo Reika – tal vez Usagi sea la chica que pueda suplir a Serena

- No lo creo Reika, ella quiere ser monja, además el parecido es mucho, pero Serena era especial, por eso me enamoré de ella – "aunque esa sensación que sentí al momento de darle la mano, fue como si estuviera agarrando a mi Serena"

En tanto Usagi en su habitación, ya se había cambiado estaba con un camisón y una bata blanca, su cabello estaba suelto

"Esos ojos, se me hacen tan conocidos, pero de donde" – pensaba, momentos después salió a caminar había un poco de neblina

Otra persona también había salido a caminar, en eso a lo lejos ve una figura conocida "Serena, no puede ser es mi Serena" – pero cuando quiere reaccionar ya no ve la grata visión, se acerca al lugar donde la vio, no había nada sólo una pared con una pequeña puerta que se encontraba cerrada, al rodearla se dio cuenta que pertenecía al orfanato

- "Serena, ¿Qué me quieres decir? Estoy seguro que intentas decirme algo. ¿Pero qué?"

Continuará

* * *

Chicas aqui está una nueva actualización, si sorprendanse, pero es que el muso no me deja en paz, creo que le pediré un poco de descanso (jaja) se que algunas pensaron que Darien no reconoció que Usagi es Serena, de hecho él piensa que está muerta, y en este capítulo les cuento como pasó todo, y como veran Darien ve a Serena y piensa que es su fantasma, no se preocupen, todo se descubrirá paso por paso, eso sí siganmen apoyando con muchos reviews, ellos me animan a mí y al muso de todas a escribir, aunque yo misma me sorprendo, pero es que en esta historia estoy actualizando muy rápido, espero terminarla en estas fechas es decir antes del 6 de enero si es que el muso no me abandona, ni ustedes tampoco

Besos y abrazos a todas y por si no puedo actualizar antes de Navidad

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo les desea su amiga

Cherrie SA

20/diciembre/2009


	5. Conviviendo ¿En Familia?

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 5. Conviviendo ¿En Familia?**

Amanecía y los tenues rayos del sol iluminaban la blanca campiña, Darién se encontraba en la ventana observando, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto la noche anterior. Momento después bajan Andrew, Reika y el pequeño Jeremy

- Darién ¿te pasa algo? Parece que has visto un fantasma – le dice Andrew bromeando

- Efectivamente amigo, vi un fantasma

- ¡qué –dijeron los integrantes de la familia Furuhata, incluyendo al pequeño Jeremy

- No se asusten, lo que pasa es que anoche salí a caminar, y me pareció de lejos ver a Serena, su largo cabello rubio, su porte, no le pude ver la cara, porque cuando me acerque mi adorable visión había desaparecido - expresó calmadamente el pelinegro

- Darién, nunca te lo he preguntado, pero realmente se me hace muy raro la forma en que murió Serena –dijo Reika

- ¿Qué me quieres decir Reika? – Cuestionó Darién – aunque te comprendo en un principio me negué a aceptarlo, pero ahí estaban las evidencias

- Lo sé, estaban los papeles, pero siempre dudé de porque no vimos su cadáver, pero tienes razón tal vez son alucinaciones mías – sonrió Reika, pero dejó clavada una duda en el corazón del chico, pero en caso de que Serena estuviera viva ¿Por qué no lo había buscado? ¿y qué pasaría con su bebé? ¿Estaría vivo? Realmente nunca le habían dicho a la ginecóloga que les dijera el sexo del bebe, sin embargo algo haría – me voy a cambiar, nos vemos al rato – una vez en su habitación le habló a su abogado – Nicolás, habla Darién, se que te parecerá un poco absurdo lo que te voy a pedir, pero quisiera que se exhumara los restos de Serena,… de acuerdo, me dices que sería después de las fecha decembrinas, porque ahora están de vacaciones, no importa, tengo que sacarme esta duda… Gracias, Felices Fiestas, me saludas a Rei

En tanto en el orfanato los niños se preparaban para salir, aunque habían opiniones encontradas, algunos querían ir a cantar la rama (tradición donde los niños acompañados por una rama de árbol toda adornada cantan y les dan sus aguinaldos) otros querían jugar en la nieve y otros en especial Rini quería ir a patinar

- hermana, yo quiero ir a patinar – decía Rini – yo estoy bien, me he cuidado, Usagi puede venir con nosotros

- Rini, nos estamos dividiendo, pero ponte en la fila de los que quieren patinar – la chica se coloca en la fila, generalmente eran puros niños mayores, ella era la única menor

- Usagi, creo que te vas a cambiar para que acompañes a los niños al lago que sirve como pista de patinaje, procuren que el hielo este firme no quiero accidentes

- No se preocupe hermana, en un rato estoy aquí – y se fue a cambiar de ropa a su habitación

Lejos de ahí Yllen seguía averiguando dónde estaba Darién cuando en eso recibe una llamada

- ¿Qué dices Alan? ¿Qué están pidiendo la exhumación del cuerpo de Serena? No te preocupes, tengo la orden de cremación, metí unas cenizas… pensé que lo pediría al principio, pero ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? "Será que está en el pueblo del doctor Williams… tengo que ir ahí ahora mismo" Gracias por todo Alan, te debo una –

- Señorita Ruiz, tengo que salir, suspenda todo por las fiestas, que haya una guardia, organícela usted –

Momentos después Yllen viajaba hacia el poblado donde había dejado a Serena en coma, recordaba esa llamada donde el doctor Williams le había dicho que ella había despertado pero sin recuerdos, pero también le vino a la mente la otra llamada, la que sucedió seis meses después de que ella regresó del coma

**_Flash Back _**

_- Alo - dice Yllen que está contestando el teléfono _

_- Yllen, soy yo, Williams _

_- Ya te dije que no me hables en este teléfono, alguien puede escucharnos – le dice furiosa _

_- Lo siento, pero no me interesa si alguien nos escucha, he decidido contarle toda la verdad a Serena, ella se lo merece, no puedo seguir soportando cómo sufre por no recordar quién es, además le pienso decir dónde está su hija –comenta el doctor Williams _

_- No puedes hacerme esto, tú podrías perder mucho – expresa alterada Yllen _

_- No me importa, pero no pienso prestarme más a tus juegos, si en un año no lograste conquistar al esposo de Serena, dudo mucho que lo puedas hacer – después de esto el doctor cuelga _

_"No puedo permitir que ese me eche a perder mi plan, si le dice a Serena la verdad, puede que recuerde todo, o peor que le digan a Darién lo que le hice, tengo que deshacerme de él" pensaba Yllen al momento que marcaba por su celular _

_- Querido Tiburcio, soy Yllen, necesito que me hagas otro favor, como el que me hiciste hace un año _

_- No querido, este debe ser diferente, necesito que Williams haga un viaje, realmente se está portando muy mal _

_- El transporte te lo dejo a tu elección, sólo avísame cuando esté listo _

_- Sabía que podía contar contigo _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

"Afortunadamente, nadie dudó del incendio, pensaron que fue un corto circuito, pero ahora, necesito enterarme dónde está ella"

Mientras tanto en el orfanato estaban llegando la familia Furuhata y Darién para pasar el día con ellos, por supuesto ya se habían dividido en grupos, por supuesto en la fila de patinaje estaba Rini, que al ver a los recién llegados saluda – hola, ustedes vinieron ayer, ¿van ir con nosotros a patinar? – pregunta la pequeña

- No lo sé – dice Darién

- Señor Furuhata, Señor Chiba, me alegro que hayan llegado, hoy tenemos pensado dar un paseo antes de que las familias vengan por los niños ¿gustan acompañarnos? Nos hemos dividido en dos grupos, pero donde necesitamos apoyo son con los niños que van a la Pista de Hielo y con los niños que van a cantar la rama

- por supuesto que los acompañamos hermana, ¿verdad Darién? – el pelinegro asienta y de pronto siente que lo jalan de su camisa, y se da cuenta que es Rini la que le hace señas para que se acerque a ella

- Pide la pista de Hielo, es más divertida, Darién, además vendrá… - no terminó de decirlo porque en eso apareció Usagi y como siempre Rini fue a sus brazos mientras la llamaba por su nombre, al verla Darién casi se va de espaldas y lo único que pudo pronunciar en voz baja fue "Serena" pues la chica vestía con abrigo y pants apropiados para el patinaje, tenía un gorro, pero traía el cabello amarrado en dos trenzas. Al ver la reacción de Darién, Reika le dice a la madre superiora – Madre mi esposo y yo nos vamos con los niños de la rama y el señor Chiba se irá con lo de la pista de Hielo, parece ser que esta pequeña lo invitó –

- ¿Te refieres a Rini? Eso si es raro, generalmente ella es muy reservada con extraños, debió caerle bien el señor Chiba

Darién veía absorto a Serena, cuando escuchó que ella lo saludaba, traía de la mano a Rini

- Buenos días Señor Chiba -

-buenos días Usagi, se ve usted muy hermosa y llámame Darién – haciendo que la chica se enrojeciera

- Usagi, ¿nos vamos?, Darién ¿tú irás con nosotros? – cuestionó la pequeña mientras le ofrecía su mano libre, inconscientemente el pelinegro la tomó y al hacerlo le produjo un sensación de ternura y protección hacia la pequeña

- Si Rini, ya nos vamos – le hizo seña a los niños más grandes, no eran muchos apenas eran unos cinco – supongo que nos acompañarás ¿verdad Darién?

- Así es Usagi, bien Chicos, delante de nosotros – los chicos obedecieron y fueron al lago a patinar, allí era donde estaba la pista de hielo, en el camino empezó el interrogatorio de Rini hacia Darién

- Darién ¿tienes hijos? -

- No, no los tengo – expresó tristemente, cosa que la rubia notó

- Rini, cariño, no debes importunar a Darién con preguntas

- No se preocupe Usagi, lo que pasa es que perdí a mi bebé y mi esposa hace aproximadamente cinco años

- Lo siento, Rini no quiso ser indiscreta – dijo Usagi

- lo siento – dijo Rini – pero es que quería saber si estabas disponible

- ¿disponible?

- Si, así te casas con Usagi y ella puede ser mi mamá –

- Rini – exclamó Usagi

- No pequeña, no estoy comprometido, pero para que una pareja se case, se necesita

-Que se quieren, ya lo sé, pero Usagi es muy linda, la querrías rápidamente

- Rini, amor, cambiemos de tema, Darién ¿en que trabajas? – preguntó la rubia

- Estoy encargado de las oficinas de ChibasTrans, en Milenio de Plata – dijo con aire sombrío

- ¿Le gusta su trabajo?

- La verdad es que mi sueño era desempeñarme como médico, lo estaba haciendo, hasta que murió mi esposa y con ella todos mis anhelos y sueños

- No creo que a su esposa le hubiese gustado que dejara sus sueños

- Tal vez

- ¿eres doctor?

- Así es pequeña soy doctor – en ese momento llegaron al lago y mientras Usagi daba instrucciones a los niños más grandes Rini se acerca a Darién

- Darién, si eres doctor puedes curar a Usagi – expresa la pequeña

- ¿Qué tiene Usagi? – cuestiona Darién intrigado

- Sabes, ella perdió su pasado, me han dicho los niños más grandes que un doctor puede ayudarla, pero como no tenemos dinero en el orfanato no podemos pagarlo – le dice Rini con aire infantil

- pero pequeña – empieza a decir el pelinegro, lo comentado por la niña le causa gran ternura

- por favor Darién, si Usagi recuerda ella puede adoptarme y ser mi mamá – dice la pequeña con ojos llorosos

- Mira, Rini, para que Usagi se cure la tiene que ver un especialista y yo tiene tiempo que no practico la medicina, pero te prometo ayudarla, ¿te parece? – la niña sonríe y lo abraza mientras le dice – gracias Darién – al abrazarla Darién sintió que todos sus instintos de ser papá revivían con esa niña, de hecho si hijo o hija vivieran tendrían aproximadamente la edad de Rini

- Rini – la llamo Usagi – ven ten pongo los patines – ambos se acercaron a la rubia y en breves instantes ya estaban los tres patinando, la pequeña se reía, en eso Darién se resbala y se cae provocando que la rubia se riera, al oírla Darién se queda asombrado, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una risa así

- Darién ¿estás bien? – pregunta Usagi al verlo ido

- Discúlpame Usagi, pero es que tu risa

- ¿Qué tiene mi risa?

- Me recuerda tanto a mi esposa –

- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal, debe ser muy triste perder a tu familia en un instante

- Así es, y tú ¿no tienes familia?

- No, creo que no, lo que pasa es que tengo amnesia, desperté en un hospital y nadie sabía nada de mí, bueno un doctor, pero cuando me iba decir algo de mi pasado su casa se incendió como resultado de un corto circuito y murió

- Creo que estoy sola en el mundo, como estos pequeños

- y también como yo – dice Darién que le toma la mano y se quedan mirando fijamente

- Usagi, ya queremos irnos – gritan los niños haciendo que el mágico momento se rompiera. Mientras se alistaban para irse Rini se queda dormida, Usagi la iba cargar, pero Darién lo hace, los niños empezaron a caminar y Darién y Usagi no supieron en qué momento habían entrelazado sus manos, sólo sabían que se sentían muy bien haciéndolo

Ya era la hora de la comida cuando llegaron al orfanato, la mesa estaba servida y el olor de la comida despertó a Rini, que se dio cuenta de estaba en los brazos de Darién y lo abrazó, ya en el comedor la pequeña se bajó para ir asearse y al poco tiempo ya estaban disfrutando de la comida

- ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Andrew

- Excelente, hacía tiempo que nunca me había sentido tan bien, y eso que recordé a Serena – pero el estar con esa pequeña, con Usagi y los demás niños me hizo sentir que estoy vivo… Andrew ¿será que pueda llevarme a Rini para que pase la navidad con nosotros? Sé que ya escogiste un niño, pero esa pequeña… no sé cómo explicarte

- si quieres amigo, le podemos preguntar a la madre superiora

Caía la tarde cuando estaban en la oficina de la madre superiora, Andrew y su familia, la hermana Sofía y Rini

- Rini, el Señor Chiba me preguntó si deseabas pasar la navidad con él – le dijo la madre superiora a Rini

- ¿vendrá Usagi? – preguntó la niña emocionada

- Lo siento Rini… - empezó a decir la madre superiora pero la niña la interrumpe - Es que no quiero ir si no va Usagi

- no te preocupes Rini, también Usagi está invitada – le dice Darién a la pequeña

- Pero Señor Chiba – dice alarmada

- hermana, ellos estarán con nosotros, en la casa hay espacio suficiente – dice Reika

- Pues sólo queda preguntarle a Usagi – dice pero la pequeña se adelante mientras grita – Yo lo haré madre superiora – minutos más tarde entra Rini con Usagi, la madre le informa de lo sucedido, la chica no sabía qué hacer pero al ver a Rini que estaba tan emocionada acepta

- Entonces vendremos mañana por ustedes, al igual que Helios – dice Andrew

- Hasta Mañana, Usagi, Rini – se despide Darién

- Hasta Mañana Darién, que descanses – le responde Usagi.

Una vez que ellos se habían ido Rini le pregunta a la madre superiora – Madre puedo dormir hoy con Usagi. – de acuerdo Rini, sólo para que estén listas a tiempo mañana que las vienen a buscar

En ese mismo instante llegaba Yllen al poblado donde vivió el doctor Williams, se hospedó en el hotel, mañana averiguaría todo acerca de su rival Serena

En casa de los Furuhata

- Darién ¿Qué tienes? Pareces cómo ido – le dice Andrew después de la cena – además de invitar a pasar la navidad contigo a Rini y Usagi, me resultó extraño

- Andrew, amigo, es que este día ha sido maravilloso, el estar con ellas dos me hizo remontarme a como sería mi vida con Serena y mi bebé, no sabes, hoy me sentí como si tuviera una familia de nuevo

- Darién, no te ilusiones, posiblemente Usagi sea monja

- pero aún no lo es Andrew, el estar con Usagi es como si tuviera a Serena cerca, hoy, al escucharla reír, me pareció estar escuchando a mi Serena

- Darién, ¿te estás oyendo? Si bien esa chica tiene un parecido extraordinario con Serena

- Si, lo sé, Serena está muerta, pero lo que me dijo ayer Reika me quede pensando, y si ella no hubiera muerto, nadie vio su cadáver

- Si Serena estuviera viva, te habría buscado, pero si quieres empezar una relación no lo hagas por suplir a Serena, eso no se lo merece nadie, muchos menos Usagi que se ve una joven muy tierna

- Y ¿si Serena hubiese perdido la memoria?

- No te entiendo

- Hoy Rini me dijo que Usagi sufre de amnesia, ella no recuerda su pasado

- Darién, nada me daría más gusto que Serena no estuviera muerta y si es Usagi que bueno, pero antes de dar cualquier paso, tienes que estar seguro, si bien no vimos el cadáver de Serena, vimos todos los papeles que lo prueban

- tienes razón Andrew, pero tengo tantos deseos de que Serena este conmigo, con nuestro bebe, el tenerlas a ellas, me hará recordar lo que se siente estar en familia, espero me comprendas

- Te comprendo, pero no quiero que salgas lastimado, ni tampoco me gustaría que sufrieran Rini ni Usagi

- Gracias Amigo

En el Orfanato Rini platicaba con Usagi

- ¿Sabes Usagi? Hoy le pedí a Darién que te cure

- ¿de qué Rini? Si no estoy enferma

- pero Usagi, le pedí que te ayude a recuperar tus recuerdos, sólo así podrás ser mi mamá y si te tienes que casar con alguien te casas con Darién, él puede ser mi papá

- Rini pequeña – dijo Usagi mientras sentaba a la niña en su regazo

- las cosas no se dan así, por supuesto que me gustaría recordar, pero aún cuando lo haga para que dos personas se casen se tienen que amar, además si recuerdo mi pasado y estoy casada ¿cómo me voy a casar con Darién? Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que si llego a recordar, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para adoptarte

- ¿Incluso casarte con Darién? – le pregunta la pequeña

- Incluso casarme con Darién, Rini te quiero tanto que cualquier sacrificio que haga es poco – le da un beso y la acuesta a su lado

Al otro día puntual, llegaron los Furuhata y Darién a buscar a Helio, así como a Usagi y Rini, Darién se sorprendió al ver a Rini peinado con dos chonguitos

- ¡Qué linda te ves Rini! – dijo Darién mientras le daba los brazos para abrazarla

- Darién, ¿Te gusta mi peinado? Usagi me lo hizo, siempre le pido que me peine así, tienes que convencerla, para que se peina igual y podamos parecer mamá e hija – le dice la niña a manera de complicidad

- Por supuesto Rini, en la casa la convencemos – y le guiña el ojo, dirigiéndose a Usagi, le ayuda con la maleta, donde habían puesto la ropa de ella y de Rini – Usagi, permítame ayudarla

- Gracias – dice la rubia mientras le brinda una cálida sonrisa

En tanto Yllen hacía todo lo posible por enterarse de donde estaba el paradero de la rubia

- Usted habla de Usagi – le dice una señora algo chismosa

- No sé si así se llame, lo único que sé es que vivía con el doctor Williams, es rubia

- si es Usagi, el doctor la llevó al trabajar al Orfanato de la Estrella de la Esperanza, está a tres horas de aquí, pero con este tiempo se hace uno casi todo un día, hay muchos caminos cerrados por la nieve entonces…

- dijo Usted ¿Estrella de la Esperanza? – cuestiona alarmada Yllen "ahí fue donde llevé a esa mocosa, que mala jugarreta me hizo Williams" pensó

- Si eso dije – al escucharlo por poco le daba un infarto, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada

Regresando al poblado de Cristal de Plata, una vez instalado los invitados, se dispusieron a desayunar

- ¿Qué piensan hacer el día de hoy? – preguntó Andrew

- Quiero llevarlas a montar en trineo y comeremos ahí, en la montaña

- Eso es grandioso – dice Rini - ¿Usagi irá con nosotros?

- Por supuesto pequeña Usagi irá con nosotros

Después de desayunaron partieron, subieron al teleférico que los llevaría a donde se esquiaba y montaba en trineo, parecían una familia feliz, Darién cargaba a Rini, ya que por la nieve se le dificultaba caminar y la mano libre la entrelazaba con Usagi

- Darién ¿es seguro? – pregunta Usagi

- por supuesto Usagi, ¡confía en mí! – dice Darién al momento que dejaba deslizar el trineo, Rini estaba feliz, pero la rubia se abrazaba con fuerza al pelinegro, haciendo que este se sintiera en la nubes, al detenerse el trineo sienten un flashazo, les habían tomado una foto, el fotógrafo se la muestra a Darién el cual la compra, realmente parecía una familia, pero ójala fuera su familia, pensaba él, al llegar la hora de almorzar, por supuesto se dirigieron al restaurant que había,

- Es muy linda su familia – le dijo la camarera a Darién

- Gracias – le responde mientras piensa "creo que la vida me está dando una oportunidad me siento muy feliz con Usagi, y a Rini la empiezo a querer como si fuera mi hija, después de las fiestas vendré para hablar con ella, si es necesario que ella recupere su pasado la ayudaré, pero está sensación tan especial, no la quiero perder" decía para sí mismo Darién

Estaban regresando a casa de Andrew era el atardecer y Rini le pregunta

- Usagi, Darién ¿podemos ir a patinar?

- Por supuesto, si Usagi dice que sí iremos – responde Darién

- Eso no es justo, estás dejando quien tome la decisión, pero Rini tiene razón vamos a patinar, también tengo ganas de hacerlo

En la pista de hielo se estaban divirtiendo que no ven que una figura los estaba observando era Yllen, que en ese momento estaba entrando al pueblo

- Darién y Serena ¿juntos? Esa niña... esa niña es su hija, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que nuevamente me quiten a Darién

Continuará

* * *

Chicas aqui está una nueva actualización,se que les dije que no sabía si antes de Navidad actualizaba, pero es que esta temporada y este fic, me tienen inspirada, y ¿que creen? terminé un capitulo más además que sus reviews me animan y me dije Cherrie, ¿porque no subes el capitulo? espero que este le aclaren dudas, ademas Darien ya empieza alucinar que Usagi es Serena, pero él no está seguro, y hasta que no lo esté no dirá nada a Usagi, (jiji) pero no se desesperen este tiempo de Navidad y este tiempo termina hasta el 6 de enero, bueno chicas las dejo que la pasen bien y que tengan

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo

Cherrie SA

22/diciembre/2009


	6. Mi pequeña Rini

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 6. Mi pequeña Rini**

Darién, Usagi y Rini se encontraban patinando en la pista de patinaje que era el lago del lugar, estaban muy felices, los tres se sentía como en familia, sin saber que lo eran, pero una sombra estaba por empañar su felicidad, era Yllen que se encontraba llegando al poblado y los vio, tal grande era su furia que estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con el verdadero amor, lo que Yllen no sabía es que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento

- Usagi, estoy cansada ¿podemos regresar? Ya tengo hambre – decía la pequeña Rini

- Por supuesto pequeña, además ya es algo tarde y no quiero que te resfríes – dijo la rubia acercándose a la niña mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigían a la salida seguida por Darién el cual estaba realmente feliz, al menos podía disfrutar de esa "familia" mientras arreglaba todo para que realmente Usagi y Rini pudieran ser su familia

Estaban saliendo de la pista cuando alguien abrazo a Darién, y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Querido Darién ¡que sorpresa! – decía Yllen acaparando al muchacho, Usagi no supo porque pero al ver a Yllen abrazando a Darién sintió una mezcla de dolor, angustia y ¿celos?, al pensar esto último movió la cabeza como tratando de despejarse

- Darién, nos vamos – dijo Rini interponiéndose entre Yllen y Darién cosa que no le gusto a ella, pero Darién estaba feliz de que la pequeña lo hubiese rescatado

- Con tu permiso Yllen, nos vamos, ah, pero que descortés soy, te presento a Rini y Usagi –

- Somos su familia postiza en Navidad – dijo Rini

- ¿Familia postiza? – dijo mientras pensaba "sospecharan algo"

- lo que pasa es que cada año los niños se van con una familia a pasar las navidades – explicó Usagi – Darién quiso llevarse a Rini

- Y yo le pedí que Usagi viniera y él aceptó – concluye la pequeña

- qué lindo – dice tratando de no parecer enojada, pero estaba que hervía de coraje por dentro y les pidió – porque no vamos en mi auto, así llegaremos más rápido y de paso me enseñas el pueblo

- De acuerdo – contestó Darién, en realidad no tenía ganas, pero estaba empezando a bajar la temperatura y temía por Rini, así que los cuatro se dirigieron al auto, Darién ayudó a subir a en el asiento delantero y se fue atrás con Rini, cosa que molestó a Yllen pero lo disimuló muy bien

- subí a Usagi adelante, porque ella te puede guiar mejor que yo – le dice Darién, aunque en la verdad quería evitarla, pues ella algunas ocasiones con el cambio de velocidades se daba el lujo de acariciar al muchacho. Momentos después estaban frente a la puerta de casa de Andrew, el cual estaba afuera con su hijo y Helio haciendo un muñeco de nieve

- Darién, me alegra que hayas llegado –

- Darién justo a tiempo para tomar chocolate caliente – dijo Reika que salía en esos instantes con grandes y humeantes tazas, en eso se fija en Yllen – Yllen ¿tú por aquí? – la cuestiona sin poder ocultar su molestia

- Solo quise despejarme de la ruidosa cuidad, jamás me imaginé encontrármelos aquí –

- Supongo que tienes reservación en la pequeña posada, te invitaría a quedarte, pero estamos completos – le dice Reika riéndose

- No te preocupes querida, estoy segura que en la posada del pueblo habrá lugar – decía en realidad tenía intenciones de quedarse con algún pretexto, pero Reika le había ganado la partida.

Usagi iba hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Reika se da cuenta y le dice – querida Usagi me acompañaría por más chocolate, por lo que la rubia acepta

- Reika porque no invitaste a Yllen, mi cuarto es muy grande

- Usagi, nunca invites a serpientes venenosas a tu casa, y esa que está afuera es de lo peor te lo puedo asegurar, además Darién no estaría cómodo con esa tipeja acosándolo

- ¿acosándolo?

- Si te contara, esa tipa desde que lo conoció se ha pasado acosando a Darién, aún cuando él estaba comprometido con Serena y se iban a casar, es más quiso impedir su boda, pero me enteré y al enviarle la invitación, le mande una fallada, que tenía una hora diferente, por supuesto la invitación a la boda religiosa nunca le llegó, además

- Además ¿Qué? – cuestiona Usagi

- No sé, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que esta tipa tuvo mucho en la muerte de Serena

- ¿la esposa de Darién?

- Si, es que es muy extraño que ella fuera la primera en enterarse del accidente, pero no me hagas caso, sólo alucino, vayámonos con nuestros hombres – al decirlo Usagi se pone toda roja, cosa que Reika nota – Usagi, es un decir, al menos en esta Navidad, Darién es tu pareja – le dijo y pensó "y espero que lo sea por siempre, pues desde que te conoció ha vuelto a ser el mismo que era antes de la muerte de nuestra querida Serena"

Cuando llegaron vieron que Rini tenía acaparado a Darién, no le había permitido platicar con Yllen, había hecho que la abrace, al verlas llegar habla a Usagi

- Usagi, ven con nosotros –cuando llego la rubia, hizo que se acercara y mientras Darién la tenía abrazada ella abrazó a Usagi

- Tía Reilka, Tío Andrew, verdad que parecemos una linda familia – dice la niña

- Por supuesto, no se muevan voy por una cámara – dice Reika feliz, mientras Yllen estaba furiosa, después de la foto Reika le dice a ella

- Yllen, querida no es que te corra, pero ya es algo tarde y los niños tienen que dormir

- Con su permiso, me retiro – después de eso se va a la posada, donde renta un cuarto, tenía que poner a pensar su cerebro, tenía que ver de qué manera se deshacía de ambas, o al menos dejarlas fuera del camino o mejor dicho de la vida de Darién

Los días pasaban y por uno u otro motivo Yllen no lograba estar a tiempo para salir de paseo con Darién, pues siempre cambiaban la hora o el lugar a donde iban, sin embargo pudo notar algo, a la pequeña Rini, le gustaba mucho el patinaje, y los accidentes pueden ocurrir, sobre todo que la pista era el lago y podía haber lugares donde no se debía patinar, sólo era necesario esperar el momento

Era precisamente el 23 de diciembre, cuando llegó el momento, pues se enteró que iban a ir a patinar, así que se fue antes, pues tenía que preparar todo para el "pequeño accidente"

Rini se encontraba patinando, sin embargo esta vez no había visto como en las visitas anteriores los letreros donde decía ¡Cuidado!, además Yllen le había pagado a unos niños para que incitaran a la pequeña hacer piruetas, pues a su corta edad patinaba excelentemente

- Te doy cien pesos, si realizas ese salto – le dijo un niño a Rini

- de acuerdo – dice la pequeña, empieza a tomar impulso, desgraciadamente el hielo estaba astillado, así que la niña al dar el salto se tropieza y cae, pero al hacerlo el hielo se rompe

- Usagi, Darién – grita la niña, afortunadamente los dos estaban cerca y se dan cuenta de la situación y corren auxiliarla en el momento que la niña cae al agua, Usagi, la sujetó con ambas manos, para evitar que se hundiera, con ayuda de Darién, al sacan pero está desmayada, por lo que rápidamente la llevan al hospital que afortunadamente estaba cerca de la pista, de hecho debido a los accidente que ocurrían, habían decidió construirlo en ese lugar

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la recepcionista

- La pequeña se cayó en el lago, parece que tiene lastimado su brazo, además… - empieza decir Darién

- Puede pasar a la sala de urgencias, pero tenemos un problema, no tenemos médicos

- Yo soy médico, puedo auxiliarla, sólo necesito una enfermera, que me apoye

- Usagi –decía la niña

- Aquí estoy Rini

- Usagi, entra conmigo – Así lo hicieron, a pesar de sus nervios Darién curó eficazmente a la pequeña, primero trataron de calentarla para evitar una hipotermia, después Darién le tomó radiografía, afortunadamente sólo fue una pequeña fisura, así que le vendaron el brazo, amanecía del día del 24 de diciembre, la niña dormía plácidamente, mientras Usagi acomodaba las cosas de la pequeña, en eso Darién se da cuenta de un pequeño collar con una medalla

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunta a la rubia

- Es el collar de Rini, parece ser que era de su madre – le dice mientras le enseña el collar con la medalla, al verlo, queda en estado de shock

- ¿Qué pasa Darién?

- Este collar, se lo regalé a mi esposa

**_Flash Back_**

_Serena y Darién estaban celebrando seis meses de casado, la había llevado a un restaurante muy lujoso _

_- Darién, es lindísimo, gracias mi amor – mientras lo besa _

_- Gracias a ti Serena, que me has hecho en estos seis meses el hombre más dichoso, esto es para ti – le dice mientras le daba un estuche, al abrirlo saca la medalla, lee la inscripción _

_- Mi amor, te juro que siempre la llevaré conmigo, a menos _

_-¿a menos de que tengamos un bebe? Cuando nazca, le regalaré esta medalla, porque representa el símbolo de nuestro amor – ambos se vuelven a besar_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- ¿estás seguro Darién? – pregunta la rubia

- Sí, yo mismo la diseñé y la mande hacer, pero si Rini tiene esa medalla, entonces eso significa… que Rini puede ser mi hija – le dice Darién

- ¿tú hija? Darién, ¿estás seguro? porque no vas con la madre superiora, ella te puede informar mejor acerca de Rini, yo me quedo con ella – decía tristemente mientras pensaba "Si Darién es el papá de Rini, se la va a llevar, eso me daría mucha tristeza, siempre soñé con adoptarla y que fuera mi hija" mientras las lágrimas le salían por sus bellos ojos azules.

Darién por su parte fue a ver la hermana Rose

- Dígame Señor Chiba

- Madre, Rini tuvo un accidente, no se preocupe, ella está bien, pero me di cuenta que ella tenía esta medalla – decía nervioso

- Si cuando la trajeron la traía puesta, supongo que es de su mamá, porque sus papeles decía que su mamá se llamaba Serena Tsukino, por eso Rini se llama Serena

- ¿Serena Tsukino?... Madre, Serena Tsukino era el nombre de mi esposa, debo ver esos papeles, tal vez la pequeña Rini sea mi hija – le dice Darién y le platica brevemente sobre el día que las perdió, por lo que la madre acepta mostrarle los papeles de Rini a Darién,

- Señor Chiba, necesitamos una prueba de ADN, en el hospital la hacen, de esa manera podemos estar seguros que la pequeña Rini es su hija, realmente es un milagro que usted sea el padre de esa niña, ella soñaba tanto con una familia, ahora lo que sí no sé cómo lo tomará, ella quiere mucho a Usagi

- lo sé madre, lo sé, por favor, prepáreme todas las cosas de Rini, estoy seguro que ella es mi hija

En el hospital, Rini despertaba

- Usagi, ¿Por qué lloras?

- Estaba preocupada por ti – le dijo la rubia, pero en realidad le dolía el saber que tenía que separarse de ella

En esos momentos Darién llegaba y pedía realizar la prueba de ADN justo en el instante que llegaban Andrew y Reika

- Darién nos enteramos de lo que paso, pero ¿Por qué estas pidiendo una prueba de ADN?

- Andrew, Reika, un milagro, parece ser que Rini es mi hija

- ¡Que! ¿Qué Rini es tu hija? – exclama la pareja, Yllen lo escucha y se queda asombrada, así que se esconde para escuchar

- Lo que pasa es que Rini tenía la medalla que le regale a Serena, además los papeles de la niña dicen que su madre se llama Serena Tsukino, no hay duda Rini es mi hija, saben Serena tenía un lunar familiar, tal vez Rini lo tenga, voy a verla – al entrar ve una escena muy tierna, Usagi cuidaba tiernamente a la niña, en eso se da cuenta que Darién llega

- Darién, llegaste, voy a comer algo, te dejo con la pequeña – sale rápidamente, sin que el pelinegro lo pudiera impedir

- ¿cómo está Rini?

- Bien Darién, me duele mi brazo

- Rini, de casualidad tienes un Lunar en forma de luna en tu nalga derecha

- ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso eres adivino? – le dice la niña muy sorprendida

- No, pequeña, no soy adivino, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante

- ¿importante? ¿Te vas a casar con Usagi y me vas adoptar? – dice la niña, mientras Darién pensaba "de verdad que es digna hija de Serena, no quita el dedo del renglón"

- Es algo diferente, mira, les había dicho a Usagi y a ti, que perdí a mi esposa y a mi pequeña, la verdad es que tuvimos un accidente, yo desperté quince días después y me habían informado que ellas murieron

- No te preocupes Darién – dice la niña mientras lo abraza – yo te voy a consolar

- Rini, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, mi hija no murió, ella cuando nació fue llevada a un orfanato, yo no lo sabía, pero sabes, el nombre de mi esposa era Serena Tsukino

- ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Cómo mi mamá? Darién, entonces ¿tú eres mi papito? ¿Mi papito verdadero? – dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía una expresión de sorpresa, alegría, entusiasmo

- Si Rini, yo soy tu papito, lo supe por la medalla que te dio tu mami, supongo que al nacer – le enseña la medalla – están haciendo unas pruebas pero estoy seguro que eres mi hija - y la abraza, la niña corresponde al abrazo y le pregunta – papá ¿te casarías con Usagi para que ella sea mi mamá? Yo la quiero mucho –

- Eso lo veremos pequeña, primero ella me tiene que aceptar –

- No te preocupes, yo le diré que te acepte –

En el pequeño restaurante del hospital estaba Usagi sentada, había pedido un café y estaba absorta

- Hola Usagi – dice Reika – ¿me puedo sentar? – la rubia asiente y la castaña se sienta - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy confundida, por un lado estoy muy feliz porque Rini, encontró a su papá, pero dirás que soy egoísta, no quiero que la aparten de mi lado, sería como si una parte de mi corazón me lo arrancaran

- No te preocupes Usagi, puede haber una solución – le dice sonriendo Reika

- ¿Una solución? – cuestiona la rubia con rostro extrañado

- Si Usagi, que te cases con Darién, la verdad se ve que hay buena química entre ustedes, y te voy a decir algo, no sé si sea tu parecido con Serena y tu forma de ser, tan diferente a la de ella, es decir, eres calmada, tranquila, reservada, todo lo contrario a ella, pero desde que Darién la vio a ti y a Rini, volvió a ser el de antes, estoy seguro que ustedes dos serán muy felices juntos

- No lo sé Reika, si bien es cierto a gusto con Darién, recuerda que no tengo pasado, no puedo casarme con Darién hasta que lo recupere – "además si estoy casada perderé todas las esperanzas de adoptar a mi adorada Rini"

- Mejor vamos a ver Rini ¿te parece? – le dice Reika, ambas se dirigen al cuarto de la pequeña, ella estaba descansando, después de tantas emociones era necesario que descansara, Andrew estaba con Darién, los cuales se encontraban recibiendo la prueba de ADN

- Darién, si Rini es tu hija será el mejor regalo, sobre todo en víspera de Navidad – le dice emocionado el rubio

- Lo será Andrew, el corazón me lo dice – decía el pelinegro mientras abría el sobre y por supuesto al leer los resultados una cara de felicidad que era imposible ocultar apareció en su rostro – Lo sabía Rini es mi hija – ambos se abrazaron, de pronto Darién recuerda a Yllen

- Andrew, amigo, acompáñame a ver a Yllen, ella tiene que explicarme muchas cosas –

Ambos fueron a buscarla, mientras Darién le contaba a su amigo lo que le había dicho la hermana

**_Flash Back_**

_- Señor Chiba, en realidad a Rini la trajeron, fue una señorita muy extraña, solo la dejó, es más tenía lentes obscuros y una mascada, como para que sea difícil identificar si la volviéramos a ver_

_- ¿Una Señorita? – cuestiona el pelinegro_

_- Si, todo fue tan rápido, es más actuaba algo raro, como si quisiera deshacerse de la niña, es decir, la dejó y se fue sin dar ninguna explicación _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Eso es extraño Darién – le dice Andrew

- Exactamente, es decir, si Serena murió instantáneamente en el accidente, ¿cómo es que está viva mi hija? Ella tiene que explicarme muchas cosas – llegaron a la posada justo cuando Yllen estaba saliendo

- Darién, Andrew ¡que sorpresa! – dijo un tanto nerviosa

- Yllen quisiera que me dijeras porque me mentiste – le reclama Darién furioso

- ¿mentirte? –

- Así es, mi hija no está muerta, y si ella está viva ¿Cómo es que nació?

- No lo sé Darién – decía nerviosa – a mí sólo me dieron la noticia

- Entonces ¿Por qué no me informaste? ¿Sabes cuantos años estuvo mi hija sola? – le gritaba furioso – ahora que lo pienso, si me mentiste en eso, tal vez me mentiste en lo de Serena, dímelo, acaso ella está viva – la zarandeaba

- ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? No estuve en el lugar del accidente – le gritó zafándose de su agarre

- Además ¿Por qué dices que tu hija está viva?

- Tengo pruebas contundentes, la medalla de Serena que tenía Rini, el hecho de que la madre de Rini se llame Serena Tsukino, de que Rini tenga un lunar que sólo las mujeres Tsukino tienen y sobre todo de que la prueba de ADN lo confirma – ante tal declaración Yllen se queda callada pensando "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de no fijarme en esos detalles? Pero cómo iba saber que Serena le diera la medalla a su hija, claro que lo del acta de defunción y nacimiento fue un error mío al poner el nombre de Serena" – Yllen estoy esperando una respuesta – le reclama Darién furioso

- No sé nada, en verdad Darién tienes que creerme – le decía suplicante

- Si me mentiste en lo de mi hija, puede que me hayas mentido con lo de Serena

- Ella está muerta Darién – le dice firmemente

- Eso tendré que averiguarlo – y se va dejándola toda extrañada las cosas no le habían salido cómo ella esperaba, ¿ahora que iría a pasar?

En el hospital Reika había quedado con Usagi en comer en el hospital y llevarle algo de cenar, para que la rubia, Darién y Rini pudieran tener su cena de víspera de Navidad juntos

Darién llegaba al hospital fue al cuarto de Rini y por supuesto ya estaba todo preparado para que comieran, el almuerzo se desarrolló con mucha alegría, al terminar Darién va a despedir a Reika y Andrew

- Entonces Darién ¿tú crees que Usagi pueda ser Serena? – dice Andrew

- No lo sé, es que con tantas cosas que han pasado, es decir, si fuera Serena, ya hubiera recordado, al ver la medalla, no lo sé, a lo mejor sólo es el doble de mi princesa – expresaba preocupado el pelinegro

- No te preocupes, sea no sea Serena, lo importante es que ahora estás con ella, recuerda mañana es Navidad y le puedas dar a Rini el mejor regalo – dice Reika

- ¿El mejor regalo? – cuestiona Darién

- Si, una familia, Usagi, Tú y Rini – después de esto la familia Furuhata se va, dejando al pelinegro pensando "Reika tiene razón, con mi hija y Usagi puedo formar una familia"

Lejos de ahí Yllen estaba desquiciada sabía que faltaba poco para que se descubriera todo, pero según ella aún tenía un as bajo la manga

Continuará

* * *

Chicas en este día víspera de Navidad, le subo otro capi, tal vez despues del 25 le suba otro, no lo sé porque saldré de vacaciones, pero eso sí promesa que el 6 de enero o antes ya está terminado el fic, de hecho sólo faltan dos capitulos, no se preocupe por Yllen, ya ven le salió el tiro por la culata, así que ese as puede ser lo mismo, pero ella es importante para la historia, no le digo más, pero lo sabran en el capítulo final, y bueno espero su reviews, muchos, como regalo de Navidad, ahora sólo me resta desearle que esta Navidad reine en su hogar el amor, la paz y la felicidad, y que sus sueños se le cumplan igual que se estan cumpliendo los deseos y sueños de la familia Chiba Tsukino, les deseo lo mejor

Cherrie SA

24/diciembre/2009


	7. Mi adorada Serena

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 7. Mi adorada Serena**

La tarde caía, Usagi estaba arreglando a Rini para la cena que tendrían en la víspera de Navidad, por supuesto la pequeña estaba emocionada

- Usagi, estoy feliz, tengo un papá, es Darién –

- Lo sé pequeña, me alegro mucho por ti, ya no estás sola en este mundo – decía con una sonrisa, no quería que la niña se diera cuenta que le dolía el que ella se fuera de su lado

- Sabes Usagi, le pedía a mi papito Darién que se case contigo, para que seas mi mamá – le dice a la rubia, por lo que ella la mira con ternura y le contesta – Rini, pequeña, tú sabes que quiero ser tu mamá, pero…

- Usagi, mi papá Darién me dijo que sí – la chica abraza a la niña y le empieza a explicar – Rini, tú sabes que yo no recuerdo mi pasado, pero y ¿si tengo un esposo?, ¿una familia?, no puedo aceptar a Darién, no hasta que recuerde –

- Usagi ¿Qué pasaría si nunca recuerdas? Nunca serías mi mamá – cuestiona la niña

- Rini, después hablaremos de eso, hoy te vamos a poner muy linda, para celebrar que esa noche nace el niño Jesús – la empieza a desvestir para asearla y cambiarla por completo, en eso se da cuenta del lunar que tiene en su pompi derecha

- Este Lunar, es igual al que tengo – dice la rubia extrañada

- ¿En serio Usagi? – dice la niña sorprendida, la rubia viste rápidamente a la pequeña y después le muestra su lunar

- Usagi, si tienes ese lunar es como si fueras mi mamá – dice la niña muy emocionada, recordando lo que le escuchado de su papá "que su mamá tenía un lunar igual al de ella"

- Bueno pequeña, es una coincidencia – expresa Usagi extrañada, después de dejar lista a la niña ella se va a cambiar, mientras llegaba la hora de la cena, por su parte Darién se comunicaba con Nicolás

- Si Nicolás, las pruebas de ADN no mienten, Rini es mi hija

-Si te estoy enviando por fax los documentos,

- gracias y disculpa que te de trabajo en la víspera de Navidad, pero es muy importante, quiero que cuando regrese a Milenio de Plata, me pueda llevar a mi hija y posiblemente a otra persona – le dice Darién al castaño, después de escuchar lo que le dice Nicolás le vuelve a contestar – Usagi es una chica que quiere mucho a mi hija, si la vieras, dirías que es Serena – después de escuchar las felicitaciones del castaño, Darién le dice - gracias, e igualmente feliz Navidad, para ti y Rei y los pequeños – después de terminada la llamada se va a cambiar, estaba realmente feliz, al menos si Serena estaba muerta, había quedado algo de ella: su hija, por había pedido que le mandaran uno regalos, así que fue por ellos a la oficina de mensajería

Llegó la cena, la habitación estaba adornada, lo habían hecho Usagi y Rini, cuando llegó Darién se sorprendió al verlas, ambas estaban peinadas con chonguitos (idea de Rini) la pequeña llevaba un vestido rojo plisado, en la cintura estaba adornado con flores de rococó, era de mangas largas, tenía unas medias blancas y sus zapatos eran rojos. Por su parte Serena tenía un vestido rojo, con escote Halter, y la falda era con pliegues, sus zapatillas y sus adornos eran dorados, por supuesto tenía también una chalina dorada. Darién vestía un smoking Negro, con camisa blanca

- Están preciosas – decía mientras dejaba los regalos debajo del árbol y se acercaba para abrazar y besar a ambas. Disfrutaron la Cena, era Pavo relleno, ensalada navideña, romeritos, espagueti rojo y verde y de postre un paste imposible

Al terminar de cenar vinieron los regalos Darién le regaló a Serena un lindo juegos de collar, pulsera y aretes, con rosas en pedrería, por supuesto Rini hizo que se los pusiera así que Darién la ayudó, al momento en el que le colocó el collar, su dedos acariciaron el cuello de la rubia provocándole sensaciones no tan desconocidas para ella, a Rini le regalo un gran conejo de peluche

Serena le regaló a Rini un bonito abrigo hecho por ella y a Darién un chaleco que también había tejido – gracias Usagi es un lindo detalle – y le da un beso en la mejilla por supuesto tuvieron que convencer a Rini para que se durmiera, pero ella quería que Usagi le cantara, así que la rubia empieza por cantarle "_a la nanita na, na, nanita ea, mi niña tiene sueño, bendita sea, bendita sea…" _en eso Darién recibe una llamada y sale era Nicolás

- ¿Qué pasa Nicolás?

- Darién, me acaba de llegar los informes de los papeles que enviaste, son falsos, excepto la partida de nacimiento, donde dice que la niña es hija de Serena Tsukino, el acta de defunción de ella es falsa, lo que no te puedo decir es si ella está viva –

- Gracias Nicolás – Darién estaba en shock con la noticia, ¿cómo pudo Yllen engañarlo? O lo que es peor ¿cómo se dejó engañar por ella? al entrar escucha la canción que Usagi le estaba cantando a Rini "_Y si ellas no cantan más, vamos a buscar en otro lugar, un avecilla que haga sonar, unas dulces coplas con su trinar" _él se sorprendió pues esa canción Serena se la cantaba al bebé cuando estaba inquieto en su vientre

- Darién, llegaste ¿te puedes quedar con Rini, voy a llevar las cosas a la cocina? – el chico asiente antes de que pueda reaccionar la rubia se ha ido

- ¿sabes Darién? – Dice Rini mientras bostezaba a punto de dormirse – Usagi tiene un lunar como el mío, igual en su pompi derecha – después de esa confesión la niña se queda dormida mientras daban las doce campanadas

Poco después entraba Usagi y le decía a Darién – Feliz Navidad Darién, - Feliz Navidad Usagi – después de un momento el rompe el abrazo y pregunta

- Usagi, ¿Dónde aprendiste la canción que le cantaste a Rini?

- Es una canción de cuna, creo que es lo único que recuerdo de mi pasado, se la he cantado a Rini desde que estaba pequeña, eso siempre la tranquiliza ¿Por qué?

- Esa canción es muy especial, es una canción que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Tsukino

- ¿La Familia Tsukino? Así se apellidaba la mamá de Rini ¿verdad?

- Así es, además me contó Rini que tienes un lunar en forma de luna igual al de ella – la chica asiente y le dice - ¿Qué me quieres decir Darién? Explícate

- Usagi, ¿cómo perdiste la memoria?

- No lo sé Darién, el doctor Williams me iba a contar todo el día en que murió – dijo la chica

- Usagi, no recuerdas, nada, algo que te relacione con tu pasado – cuestiona Darién

- No, nada, mi mente está en blanco, lo único que sé es que a lo mejor soy casada, pero no sé, mi esposo nunca me ha buscado, claro si es que lo tengo – sonrió ella tristemente

- ¿Casada? –

- Si Darién, al menos eso creo, es que tengo una sortija de matrimonio – ella se saca un collar donde colgaba su sortija – pero las iniciales no me dicen nada – le entrega la sortija y él dice suavemente sin que ella lo oiga– Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

- Serena, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si a tu esposo le hubieran dicho que estabas muerta?

- de seguro no me habría buscado, pero ¿es eso posible?

- Sí, a mí me dijeron cuando desperté después del accidente que tuve que mi esposa se había muerto, de hecho me enseñaron su acta de defunción, pero lo peor es que también me hicieron creer que mi hija había muerto y tú sabes que Rini está viva

- ¿Quién fue capaz de algo así? – pregunta Usagi

- Yllen, está loca

- Y ¿tú esposa está viva? – pregunta la rubia con miedo, pues de ser así, iba ser muy difícil estar cerca de Rini

- Así es, y la tengo frente de mí

- ¿Qué dices Darién?

- Usagi, tú eres mi esposa, tú eres Serena Tsukino y Rini es nuestra

-Yo ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Tu esposa? ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta un poco emocionada

- Todas las pruebas lo apuntan, sólo falta una – se acerca a ella y le da un beso

Continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les guste este capitulo, el otro lo subo despues del 1º

Cherrie SA

29/diciembre/2009


	8. Unidos en Navidad

**Navidad: Tiempo de Milagros y Amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi se usan sin fines de lucro _

_Summary: Un accidente destruye la felicidad de Darién, llevándose lo que más amaba a su esposa Serena, sin embargo en las Navidades hay milagros de Amor, en ella encuentra a Usagui, una linda mujer que no tiene pasado y a una niña huérfana llamada Rini, la cual tiene un lunar único, el cual es la clave para descubrir que los milagros navideños existen_

**Capitulo 8. Unidos en Navidad.**

Darién y Serena se estaban dando un beso, un beso que al principio fue tierno, pero después se fue intensificando, al separarse la rubia lo mira extrañada, no supo en qué momento ella empezó a corresponderle, se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirándose a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo

- lo sabía, tú eres mi Serena – dice Darién, rompiendo el silencio, y apoyando su frente en la de ella

- No lo sé Darién, tengo mis dudas, ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? Con todo lo que me has dicho es para que recuerde y nada se me hace familiar – decía confundida, pues a pesar de que no recordaba nada su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las leves caricias que él le daba en la espalda

- ¿Qué dices Serena? Si correspondiste a mi beso, además no tengo dudas – la cuestiona el pelinegro, tal parecía que él cuerpo de ella si lo reconocía, pero su mente estaba bloqueada

-Puede ser una reacción Darién, no lo sé, pero mejor me voy, quiero estar sola – y sin que pudiera evitarlo la chica rompe el abrazo y se va de su lado, dejando al pelinegro confundido por la reacción de ella, pero de algo si estaba seguro, ella era su Serena, pero también sabía que la rubia tenía que asimilar lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió darle su tiempo y espacio.

Después de unos momentos, Serena estaba entrando al orfanato, venía llorando, en eso la hermana Rose la ve

- Usagi ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta al verla llorando

- Darién, me dijo que yo soy su esposa, que soy Serena Tsukino – respondía la rubia, las lágrimas no dejaban de correrle

- ¿Por qué diría eso el señor Chiba? – cuestiona la religiosa

- Es que, según él hay pruebas, el anillo de matrimonio, el lunar que tengo, una canción que le cante a Rini – explica rápidamente Serena, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho Darién

- Por favor Usagi, ¡explícate! – la rubia le cuenta todo lo que pasó esa noche, incluyendo el beso

- Pero dime, ¿recordaste algo? – pregunta la hermana Rose emocionada, pues en realidad deseaba que la rubia recuperará sus recuerdos, y si lo que decía Darién era verdad, no sólo la "Usagi" iba estar alegre, sino también la pequeña Rini a la que todas las religiosas querían

- No hermana, eso es lo que me tiene confundida, no recordé nada, no sé qué hacer – decía Serena, en realidad se veía confundida, por lo que la hermana le recomienda – por lo pronto descansa, cuando despiertes, pensarás mejor las cosas

Amanecía Yllen estaba llegando al hospital, tenía que hablar con Darién, convencerlo de que ella no tenía nada que ver, él se encontraba con Rini, la cual había despertado y estaba abriendo los regalos que le habían dejado por Santa Claus, ahí también se encontraban haciéndole compañía familia Furuhata.

- Darién – dice la mujer al entrar al cuarto de la pequeña

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yllen? – contesta el pelinegro en un tono extremadamente molesto

- vine a desearte feliz Navidad – quiere abrazarlo pero él no se deja

- ¿cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? – la cuestiona un poco alterado, acercándola de manera un poco brusca a la puerta

- Ayer descubrí que me engañaste – dice mientras la saca del cuarto de Rini, por supuesto Rini se sorprende, pero Reika la calma y distrae con los regalos, al igual que Jeremy y Helios

- No sé a qué te refieres Darién - dijo fingiendo demencia la malvada mujer

- Serena está viva y es Usagi – le responde muy seriamente el pelinegro

- ¿En serio? – dice la chica

- No fijas Yllen, por mi parte no quiero verte nunca más estás despedida – dice esto en un tono muy seco, que sorprende a Yllen

- No Darién, no puedes despedirme, además tú vas a ser mío, por las buenas o por las malas – le grita ella – de eso puedes estar seguro

- Estás loca Yllen, entiéndelo, yo sólo amé, amo y amaré a Serena, así que lárgate y déjame en paz – se regresa al cuarto de su hija dejándola sola pero ella tenía una idea en la cabeza

- No Darién está vez si me aseguraré que Serena se muera – dice en voz muy baja, sale del hospital para dirigirse al orfanato

Serena estaba saliendo del orfanato, por más intentos que hacía no venía ningún recuerdo a su mente, empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta a donde iba recordando lo acontecido el día de ayer, tan sumida estaba en esos pensamientos que no se fijó en el auto que la venía siguiendo, era Yllen, afortunadamente la hermana Rose, se dio cuenta de la situación y fue al hospital donde estaba Darién, porque la mujer se le hacía muy parecida, ya que la hermana Rose era excelente fisónoma y esa mujer se parecía a la persona que había ido a dejar a Rini al orfanato, a pesar de que esa vez iba con lentes, mascada y peluca.

Al llegar al hospital se va directo al cuarto de Rini

- Señor Chiba, que bueno que lo encuentro – dice un poco agitada al verlo en los pasillos, pues iba corriendo, después de lo que le había contado Serena, estaba segura que Yllen era una mala persona y le haría daño a la rubia

- ¿Qué pasa hermana Rose? – cuestiona el pelinegro al verla agitada

- Se trata de Usagi, mejor dicho de Serena – dice un poco más calmada

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi Serena? ¿Recuperó la memoria? – preguntó preocupado

- Ella está en peligro, cuando venía un auto la estaba siguiendo, y estoy casi segura que es la misma persona que dejó a Rini en el orfanato, tengo miedo de que le quiera hacer algo, Usagi, tomó rumbo del mirador, ahí le gusta ir cuando se siente confundida, tiene que ir rápido, no me gusto la manera en como la miraba esa señorita – le dice la hermana a Darién, por supuesto él avisó inmediatamente a la policía y se enseguida a buscar a su amada

Serena llegaba al mirador, necesitaba despejarse, si Darién decía la verdad, entonces ¡Rini era su hija! Ese pensamiento la llenó de felicidad, porque entonces tanto el sueño de la pequeña como el de ella se harían realidad, ambas soñaban con ser madre e hija

- Veo que estás disfrutándolo, y espero que lo hagas, pues llegó tu final – escucha una voz que se le hace sumamente conocida, sobre todo por el tono tan cruel que utiliza

- Yllen ¿Qué pasa? – le dice algo sorprendida al verla, su rostro era algo frío y en su mirada se notaba maldad, y se le hizo extremadamente conocido, de tiempo atrás, pero no recordaba dónde

- ¿Eres o te haces a la tonta Serena?, debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, en el momento en que te comunique que Darién y tu hija habían muerto – en ese momento la rubia tuvo un leve mareo y sus recuerdos llegaron de golpe, era como si necesitara pasar por el momento en que ella quiso alejarse del mundo para que su cerebro hiciera la conexión con su pasado.

- ¿cómo te atreviste Yllen? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacernos tanto daño? ¿Qué te hicimos? – la empieza interrogar, con una especie de furia y confusión

- Tú quitarme a Darién y él a despreciarme, pero ahora vas a morir, si yo no soy feliz, ni tú ni él lo serán – entonces se acerca para empujar a la rubia, pero Serena forcejeaba, cuando la rubia creyó que todo estaba perdido, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la agarraban mientras veían como unos policía le quitaban a Yllen la cual estaba trastornada – Yo soy Serena Tsukino, he perdido a Darién – decía la desdichada

- Creo que se volvió loca – dijo uno de los guardias

Serena se voltea y ve a Darién abrazándola – Darién mi amor, estás vivo – le dice mientras lo besa

- Mi amor, - le dice devolviéndole el beso – recobraste la memoria – ella asiente, la recordé cuando Yllen mencionó el momento en que quise escaparme del mundo cuando me dijo que tú y nuestra niña habían muerto – le dijo mientras lo volvía a besar – nuestra niña, ¡Rini! Darién nuestra hija es Rini, mi pequeña, es mi hija – decía emocionada, mi corazón me lo decía, con razón la quería como mi hija, porque es mi hija, ella también lo sentía, Darién no pude tener mejor regalo de Navidad, que volverte a tener a ti y Rini, juntos de nuevo – por supuesto se volvieron a besar, en eso se escucha un leve carraspeo

- disculpe señor Chiba, ¿Qué hacemos con la loca? – dice el oficial

- ¿Loca? – pregunta extrañado el pelinegro

- sí señor, no reacciona, creo que no lograr su cometido, la trastornó – decía el oficial mientras hacía una cara de trastornado

- Porque no la llevan a la clínica para que la examinen – dice Darién en tono serio

- tiene razón, pero de antemano le digo que se volvió loca – expresó nuevamente el oficial

Serena y Darién iban abrazados de regreso al hospital donde se encontraba Rini, tenían que darle la noticia, en el camino se encontraron a Andrew y a Reika que también se alegraron con la noticia, realmente era un milagro Navideño

- Usagi – dice Rini al ver entrar a su mamá – feliz Navidad – ambas se abrazan en eso llega Darién – papá – dice la niña y él se acerca y las abraza a las dos

- Usagi, ¿Por qué me miras así? – dice la pequeña al ver que la rubia la miraba con mucho amor y le abrazaba tiernamente el rostro

- Rini, tú papá y yo tenemos que darte una noticia – le dice suavemente la rubia a la pequeña

- ¿Se van a casar? – pregunta la niña emocionada

- No, nos vamos a casar – dice Serena, y la niña puso su cara de tristeza – no podemos casarnos Rini, porque ya estamos casados – al escuchar esto último la niña los mira con extrañeza y empieza a preguntarle – Darién ¿es tu esposo? ¿Cuándo se casaron?

- hace mucho tiempo, la verdad Rini, es que mi esposa no murió, Usagi es mi Esposa Serena Tsukino – le dice Darién

- ¿Serena Tsukino? ¡Cómo mi mamá! – La niña se quedó pensando un rato - entonces Usagi es mi mamá – dice la niña mientras la mira sorprendida, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto

- Así es Rini, yo soy tu mamá – le dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la acariciaba

- Mamá, mamita – se tira la niña a sus brazos – lo sabía, el niño Dios me concedió mi deseo, le pedí que tú fueras mi mamá

- Rini, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo – decía Serena, todos los que contemplaban la escena estaban llorando de felicidad, si bien era cierto que ambas se querían como madre e hija, saber que era verdad, las llenaba de un gozo indescriptible

- Entonces ¿ya recuperaste tus recuerdos? – le pregunta la pequeña

- Si Rini, Recordé que Darién es mi esposo, que tuve una hija, que eres tú, mi pequeña Rini

- ya tengo una familia – decía la pequeña emocionada y por supuesto todos los presentes se unieron a ese festejo.

Pasaron los días y antes de la celebración de Año Nuevo dieron de alta a Rini, todos regresaron a Milenio de Plata, por supuesto arreglaron los papeles necesarios para que no hubiera ningun problema por llevarse a Rini, Reika y Andrew decidieron adoptar al pequeño Helio, pues hizo buenas migas con Jeremy, al llegar a su casa Serena se quedó sorprendida, pues estaba como ella la había dejado – era la única manera de no volverme loco, el tener tus cosas era como si tú no te hubieras ido, pero creo que tenemos que arreglar el cuarto de Rini – le dijo al ver la sorpresa de la rubia, momentos después salieron a comprar algunas cosas, en especial para la pequeña Rini, Darién disfrutaba como nunca las compras sobre todo porque tenía a sus dos grandes amores: su esposa y su hija a las cuales presumía, pues era tanta la dicha que ambos expresaban que todos los miraban envidiando la felicidad que los embargaba.

Por supuesto todos sus amigos estaban felices con la noticia, en especial los padres de Darién, por fin conocieron a su nieta y a su nuera, pues ellos habían llegado después del accidente, estaban fascinados con ambas – Hijo te felicito, en realidad tu esposa es maravillosa, ahora comprendo porque sufriste tanto al perderla. Sólo he conocido otra mujer tan maravillosa como ella: Tu madre – decía el papá de Darién mientras besaba a su esposa al igual que el pelinegro besaba a Serena.

Rini estaba feliz con sus abuelos, y qué decir de ellos adoraron a la pequeña en cuanto la vieron, no querían separarse de ella, así que decidieron mudarse a Milenio de Plata para vivir junto a su hijo, su esposa y su nieta.

Llegó el 31 de diciembre y al momento en que el reloj dio sus doce campanadas, todos comieron sus uvas y brindaron por un nuevo año lleno de dicha y felicidad, en especial para Darién, Serena y Rini.

Era cinco de enero, Rini estaba durmiendo profundamente, mientras Darién y Serena acomodaban los juguetes que le habían comprado por motivo de día de Reyes, al terminar se sentaron en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

- Serena, soy muy feliz – decía el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba

- igual yo Darién, el haberte recuperado y también a nuestra hija fue realmente un milagro, un milagro Navideño – decía la rubia mientras lo abrazaba y le daba tiernos besos.

- Amor, te tengo un noticia: mis padres piensan poner una clínica, quieren que la atienda – le decía al mismo tiempo que respondía a los mimos de su esposa

- esa es una noticia maravillosa, me alegro que tus padres hayan aceptado tu profesión – exclamaba emocionada la rubia

- gracias a ti, ellos me contaron que le dijiste como atendí a Rini, y lo feliz que era cuando trabajaba en el hospital, cuando nos casamos, ellos te adoran a ti y a la pequeña – le dice y se le queda mirando tiernamente

- Te amo Darién – dijo la linda rubia mientras lo acariciaba

- Igual yo a ti Serena y doy gracias al cielo, porque esta Navidad tuve la dicha de recuperarlas, bien decías que los milagros navideños existen – decía recordando una de las veces en que ella le decía que los milagros navideños existían

- Por supuesto amor, la Navidad es una época de amor y el amor obra milagros – ambos se vuelven a besar, para después Darién la caga para llevarla a su recámara, tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Fin

* * *

amigas, aqui está el último capitulo, como se los prometí antes del día 6 de enero, lo pensaba subir ese día, pero debido a la cantidad de reviews que recibí, se los adelanto, espero que lo disfruten, realmente este fic lo hice con mucho cariño y agradezco en el alma que lo hayan acogido tan bien, imaginense, llegamos a los 100 reviews en 7 capítulos, en realidad deseo que este año 2010 sea de lo mejor para ustedes, a pesar de que se anuncia un año de crisis, esperemos en Dios que todo este bien, tanto para ustedes como para nuestros seres queridos.

Por supuesto que habrá mas sorpresas, pues en estos días estuve de paseo y muchas ideas se vinieron a la mente, pronto subiré una nueva historia y espero les agrada tanto como esta, por supuesto que será nuevamente un Serena - Darien o Darien - Serena, como quieran, es que realmente me agrada esta pareja, tiene tanta magia, claro que en mis proyectos está continuar con mis fics, seguir el de Candy, Candy y posiblemente escriba uno en la Twiligth, aunque claro no niego la posbilidad de tambien escribir uno de harry potter, jeje. al igual que estos nuevos proyectos en este año se hagan realidad algunos, asimismo deseo que sus proyectos tambien se hagan realidad

lo mejor para este 2010, besos y abrazos, son los deseos

Cherrie SA

3 de enero de 2010


End file.
